


Fate always knock three times

by 8fred9



Series: Potion verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babyfic, Crack, Fluff, I warn you, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Stark baby, There is a huge difference, Wedding, not Hulk, omg we will be back to fluff town, seriously I did, violence by Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here Tony though nothing else could surprise him.....hum WRONG!</p><p>***Do not read this if you haven't gone though the two first part, you're gonna be so lost if you don't .*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bridezilla got nothing on Pepper

"I'm having second thoughts!"

"Tony, shut up." Pepper didn't even look up as she adjusted his vest in his three piece suit.

"I’m allowed to have second thoughts!"

Rhodey snorted from his position sprawled on the one seater in Tony’s bedroom, shaking his head in derision as he kept taking pictures of Tony in his suit, probably for blackmail. There wasn't any other reason for the soldier to be taking pictures, there just wasn’t!

"You’re just being a bitchy bride and you know it. Relax Tony." Oh yeah, there was that reason, but the genius was still sure it was for future blackmail. Pepper simply nodded in agreement as she finally stood up, putting the final touches to what she was calling a work of art. Turning to the mirror, Tony had to agree that he looked quite nice, in an old fashioned three piece suit in a classic black and white, paired, in his case, with a modern patterned red vest. The overall effect, with the way Pepper had beaten his hair into an old slick back style and shaven his beard into sleek, sharp lines, making his jaw pop with sharp angles, the final result was drool-worthy. He turned on himself looking his new look with a smug little grin, he really was quite handsome.

"Damn man you really know how to work it and never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"They don't!" Tony sing-songed as Rhodey snorted in amusement and Pepper rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. 

"If you get a hair out of place or even one speck of dirt on your suit, I swear to whatever God you’re worshipping right now..."

"Always the God of mischief, every night, on my knees." Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose, as Rhodey started choking on air, yelling something that sounded a lot like ‘too much information’, over and over. "Of course I also have the God of medicine, but that's more of a riding exercise in worship."

"Oh my...., you know what? Never-mind, if you mess yourself up in any way I will personally kill you and I know, you being immortal would make it really hard, but I have imagination; I'll find a way and in the meantime you'll suffer!" Holding out his hands in surrender, Tony slowly nodded his understanding his smug little smile still firmly on his face. They both turned at the sound of humming to find Rhodey with both index fingers in his ears humming the national anthem. Tony looked at him with raised eyebrows, while Pepper turned around muttering something about finding better friends, because she clearly had found hers in an asylum. Rhodey looked at him with a glare, keeping his indexes in his ears, but stopped humming.

"Are you done trying to give me nightmares that I'll have to explain to a therapist who will then send me to the loony bin, ending my otherwise flawless career?" Tony nodded slowly and waited until his friend’s fingers were well on their way to his pocket, before speaking again.

"Unless you want more details on the worship session!"

"AH!" Rhodey moved to his side placing a hand over his mouth with a glare, still very careful to not mess any of Pepper’s work. "Wait until you’re in front of the alter, then I'll be the one laughing."

Tony’s eyes widened as he was reminded of it and he turned to Pepper with pleading eyes. His former secretary was totally ignoring him, putting away all of her grooming material. Rhodey released him with an evil smile, knowing he was safe from any other sex comments, now that his friend was back in freak-out mode.

"Can’t I just make him sign a bunch of papers and buy him a nice ring? You know just like my first wedding?"

"No! You agreed to it, do you really want to break their little hearts?" With a sigh, Tony shook his head. His first wedding had been a rush, easy thing, one moment he was single the other he had signed all the legal documents, had the ring on his finger and was a married man. But over the two months they had been back, Bruce had become a very big part of the married couple’s life.

 

It had been a long day, with a robot rabbit invasion and magical elves terrorizing the downtown area and Tony was simply happy to snuggle between his two partners and forget everything about it. Or at the very least, forget until the video of the Hulk riding one of the bunnies to smash some elves, while Iron man blasted the little shit into oblivion and Loki sipped his coffee in the corner, not completely unconcerned about it all, became viral. When he had felt a familiar callused finger playing with his wedding ring, he had opened his eyes to catch Bruce’s gaze of envy rooted on the ring.

"Brucy?" The doctor had looked into his eyes and shaken his head with a sigh, pulling Tony closer to him. The whole thing hadn't escaped the God of mischief and the next morning they had found the God having breakfast with Pepper, planning a wedding.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"Well darling, it occurred to me that when I agreed to share you with the good doctor, we should have you in equal ways in everything. This relationship will not survive the passing of time if one of us has more than the other. So I have asked Miss Potts to organise a wedding."

"For me and Banner?"

"And me, darling."

"But we’re already married!" The God had exchanged a look with Pepper that looked very knowing and then moved to stand before Tony, giving him his morning coffee and handing Bruce his own cup with a soft kiss to his forehead. Tony had watched the pleased smile that the doctor had hidden behind his mug out of the corner of his eyes as he moved to make himself some ."Our wedding was a rushed affair, darling, and if we are to tie ourselves to each other, I want it to be in an official ceremony with all our friends and not in front of a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wanting to take me away."

"I'm the bride aren't I?"

"Yes darling, whatever you say darling."

"Hey!" But as Loki simply kissed him with a mischievous little smile, Tony had caught the pleased look on the doctor’s face as he looked over the plans Pepper and the God had been making. With a sigh he had walked to his doctor and agreed and was instantly rewarded with a kiss from Bruce and a pleased smile from Loki. 

So here he was, hiding in his room, because he was the bride he knew he would be and Clint had said as a joke that seeing the bride before the wedding was bad luck and Loki, the bastard, had found the whole idea hilarious and agreed to it. Speaking of the devil, Clint walked in looking a little uncomfortable, looking around with big eyes and staring at Pepper with a very weird expression on his face. Tony was going to ignore him, he really, really was, but then he noticed the clothes and turned sharply to the young man with wide eyes. The moment the younger man spotted him, a giant grin came across his face and he jumped into the genius’ arms.

"Captain!" 

"Sir it would seem that a pirate ship has just appeared on the helipad of the tower." Jarvis chipped in, as Tony held the young man in his arms, crushing him in a tight embrace. God, he had missed the little rascal. At the mention of the pirate ship, Tony released the young Clint and walked into his closet, coming back with his hat and swords. 

"Tony, I will kill you, put that back right now!" Ignoring Pepper, the genius placed the hat over his perfect hair and, grabbing the young man’s hand in his, ran out of the door before Pepper or Rhodey could say or do anything. Running down the corridor, he thumped down the stairs and passage, still running in front of the balcony where everyone had been waiting for him, completely ignoring the startled looks and both of his confused partners. 

"JARVIS, elevator, top speed!"

"As you wish sir." The doors opened just as he was about to crash into them. Clint followed, looking a little confused, but trusting his captain he followed him in without a pause. The elevator made a kick jump up, so fast Tony had to grab the railing and reach out before Clint could fall in his surprise. The moment the door opened, Tony dragged the younger man out and, seeing the face he had been looking for and had missed so much, the genius jumped into open arms. Jack caught him with a laugh, spinning him around across the roof as everyone around simply smiled or, in Barbossa’s case, rolled their eyes. Once his feet could touch the ground again, Tony pulled the pirate closer in his arms, feeling the other man’s arms tightening around him.

"I told you I would find a way."

"Never doubted you." He finally released his friend, feeling the dagger-glare Barbossa had started to send his way, and walked to the captain, offering his arm. A slow smile replaced the glaring man’s expression and he grabbed the offered arm, squeezing Tony’s forearm.

"It is good to see you again Captain Stark...my life has been a living hell without you around."

"Jack was sulking wasn't he?" Barbossa simply nodded, his eyes looking a little pained, but then a cruel little smile touched his lips and he leaned down to whisper into the genius’ ear. 

"I have received your gift and, might I say, I enjoyed it quite a bit." At the startled look on Tony's face, Barbossa nodded toward Sparrow with a little smile. "Haven't you notice Jack new hair?"

Looking over, Tony searched the many different items that decorated the pirate’s hair until his eye fell on something that made his eyes widen slightly. There, looking brand new compared to all the other braid, was a row of white bones, fingers bones if he wasn't mistaken and at the end of it, a little strand of teeth tied together by a very familiar looking strand of blond hair. Noticing the inspection of his hair by Tony, Jack came closer leaning a little against Barbossa and took the braid between his fingers, showing it off.

"Isn't it nice? Barbossa made it for me, it's supposed to be a protection of some sort."

"The best protection." Barbossa approved and pushed Jack away, telling him to make sure their precious ship wouldn't fall over before he turned back to Tony, his expression serious once again. "Anything you wanted to add?"

"How long did he last?"

"A week." Tony slowly nodded, the man had been a rotten piece of sea garbage. He had been the cause of many good men’s deaths and deserved everything the captain had seen fit to do to him. Thinking of the people on the balcony downstairs that would certainly soon swarm the balcony, another thought occurred to Tony.

"Just one thing, there is a man here, who looks exactly like Rogers and responds to the same name. He is not to be harmed or touched. Anyone who raises a hand against him will have to answer to me. Are we clear?" He let his voice slip into its cold commanding tone, something he hadn't done since he had come back to his universe, but the effect was still the same. Barbossa straightened under his gaze, taking a step back at the look in his eyes and nodded slowly. "Good, go warn your men."

He watched as Barbossa walked backwards, keeping an eye on Tony until he was far enough away that he knew the smaller man couldn't attack him by surprise and turned to his ship, but something else occurred to the genius and he called back to the captain, enjoying the way the bigger man jumped a little at the shout.

"Would you do me the honor of officiating my wedding?" At the sound of his normal voice and his usual grin, Barbossa relaxed and nodded with an amused smile on his lips. He was about to text Pepper to warn her of the change, when he felt a familiar glare on the back of his neck.

"Already causing chaos in my perfect planning, Tony?" The genius turned with a charming smile plastered to his face, hands already up in surrender to face the red hair, her face contorted into a glare that would have put the God of Fury to shame. 

"Oh great, beautiful, gracious all-knowing Pepper, can I please have a pirate captain officiate my wedding?" He turned on the puppy eyes and batted his eyelash a little to complete the effect. Pepper sighed clearly unimpressed, but still didn't kill him as she walked to his side, taking away his hat but knowing better then to touch his swords. Tony looked behind her expecting the Avengers to have assembled or at the very least one of his two partners, but there was only a very pissed off secretary.

"I told them that if they even moved a muscle I would impale them to their chairs and that I was coming to get you. I left Rhodey behind to make sure they don't move...I might have given him a suit with maximum weaponry as insurance."

"...Can I still have my pirate?"

"Yes, you can have Captain Barbossa officiate your wedding. Loki warned me that something like this might happen. The pastor has already been sent back home."

"Loki knew?"

"He has been trying to get the pirate here for the wedding since you agreed to it. I knew he had found a way to contact them, but getting here was completely on them." Feeling a swell of love for the God, a goofy smile appeared on the genius face. All his anxiety for the wedding flew away: as long as he had such wonderful and caring man at his side, he would be the luckiest man in the universe. He watched with Pepper as Barbossa came back, an arm around Sparrow’s waist, keeping him at his side. Behind them, Clint and Hogun were smiling at him. Tony felt a large hand pat his head and looked up into a familiar gorilla face. With a squeak of happiness, he hugged the big man, ignoring the gasp of shock Pepper let out at the sight of the man. Kong hummed happily, patting his head.

"I thought you were supposed to stay with Natasha on the Iron Lady?"

"Captain Romanov sent him to us not long after you left saying he was scaring everyone and refused to listen to her. I'm not taking him back by the way, consider him your wedding gift." Sparrow chirped in with a smile. Tony looked up into the man face, seeing that truly terrifying smile which only meant the man was happy, and Kong simply shrugged. 

They all pilled inside the elevator and as they, this time at a normal speed, went down, Tony looked around with a smile. Barbossa and Jack were looking around a little awe struck, Hogun had a soft smile on his face as he whispered sweet nothings into Clint ear, Pepper was looking straight ahead choosing the ignore the whole thing and Kong was leaning on the wall behind him as relaxed as if he wasn't a pirate standing in a totally different century . He felt surrounded by love, all the people who had been precious to him over the last year now standing with him on one of the most important days of his life. As the door opened, he saw Rhodey standing in one of his suits at the entrance to the balcony with a serious soldier expression on his face. 

Pepper pushed everyone to the balcony, keeping Tony at her side with a hand on his arm. Once she was sure everyone was seated, she looked at him with a reassuring smile. Rhodey walked over, still in his suit and really, Tony couldn't think of a better entry. He had one arm around Pepper’s waist and his other resting on Rhodey's suit-clad forearm as he was walked down the aisle, surrounded by all his friends and towards the two man he loved more than anything in the world. Loki and Bruce were wearing the same classic three piece suit, but the God’s vest was a deep green and the doctor's was a pleasing purple. They both looked up with pleased smiles and, in Bruce’s case, misty eyes as Tony was given to them by Pepper and Rhodey before they took their places behind him. 

Tony barely listened as Barbossa promised him to two wonderful men, only paying attention as Loki stepped forward and took his hand, slipping on the ring as he made his vow. 

"We already promised each other once that we would spend our life together. But in this moment, I promise that as long as I shall live, your life and Bruce's," Loki reached behind him, taking the doctor’s hand in his, "are the most important to me. You are my life, my heart, my air and my soul. I cannot live without any of those, just as I cannot live without the two of you."

Loki slipped on the ring Tony had given him, what seemed like an eternity ago and took a step back, giving Bruce his space in front of the genius. Bruce took out a ring Tony hadn't been allowed to see, even though he had pleaded quite a bit. The genius looked at the simple silver band and caught the inscription inside before it was placed on top of Loki's ring : My Tony forever.

"Tony, the first time I met you, you tried to electrocute me to see the Hulk. I could never understand why such a brilliant man kept staying at my side, never leaving me, and for the first time in my life loved both of me." Looking over his shoulder at Loki with a soft smile, Bruce turned back to him finally meeting his eyes. "You surprised me from the very first day and still surprise me every day I wake up to both of you."

Looking at the two rings on his finger with a smile, and then up with a smile, his eyes full of love, Tony reached inside his pocket for his own two rings. Slipping them on his partners’ fingers, he kept their hands in his.

"I'm crazy...about the two of you, you make my life worth living, which is a good thing since it would seem I'm gonna be around for a while. Loki, babe, you showed me I could open my heart to someone without fear and I have loved you a little more every day. Brucy, you are still my best friend and I am happy to know you'll always be, but you’re also a very important part of my life and I love every part of you, of both of you, Jolly Green and all." 

Barbossa blessed their union and before he could allow it, Tony jumped forward to kiss a surprised Bruce, who responded to his kiss happily, before he turned to Loki who willingly leaned down, pressing his lips to the doctor’s, chasing the taste of his mate on the small man’s lips, before turning his attention to the real thing.

"I now pronounce you man and man...and man! Seriously is there even one thing that you could do the normal way?"

"Nope!"

++(LO_TO_BR)++

The party was in full swing and Tony hadn't touched even a drop of alcohol. He was nursing a glass of mango juice, trying to keep it away from Sparrow’s flask of rum and Barton’s bottle of vodka. It had been fascinating to see the two Clints being introduced to each other, the younger was clearly more mature and in a happy open relationship, where the older one was a man-child married to a busy, secretive Russian agent. But the best part had been when Barton had showed his younger self his bow and arrow, only to have the younger man scoff at them and take out his sword, saying that bows and arrows were a child’s weapon. It had taken Hogun, Thor and Steve to separate the two fighting men who had been rolling on the floor shouting insults at each other. Now Barton was pouting behind Natasha, nursing his vodka, while Clint was sitting on the sofa at the other side of the room on Hogun’s lap, happily making out with the silent God. Loki was in an agitated conversation about torture with Barbossa, both of them sneaking looks at the Captain out of the corner of their eyes. This, Tony thought, could not end well and he moved to the captain’s side to pull him away.

"Tony, could I talk to you for a moment?" Looking at the good captain, Tony simply nodded as the soldier pulled him into an unoccupied room. Just before entering the room, Tony caught Bruce’s eyes and gave him a little wave to indicate he was okay and would be back in a moment.

"What's up Capsicle?" Steve sat on the bed looking at the floor, his shoulders slumped in sadness.

"Why....why not me?" With a sigh, Tony moved to the captain’s side, taking a seat next to the blond man, but keeping his hands to himself, knowing any touch would be taken the wrong way.

"Steve."

"...please."

"Howard." Steve’s head snapped up. He looked so startled it would almost have been funny, if not for the fact that this was something Tony had tried to avoid for a while now. But he couldn't keep on ignoring the subject, especially not on his weeding day. "I know you and my father had something together."

"How? I never..."

"The first time you saw me, there was just something in the way you looked at me. Like I was the most amazing thing you'd ever seen, but we had never seen each other. Then I remembered my father’s involvement in the super soldier serum and...well the more time we spent together, the more comparisons to my father you made, the more I started to see what had happened between you. You loved him."

"I love you."

"No you don't. You love the idea of me, the one you made in your head, but I'm not him, Steve, and never will be." Tony looked into the blue eyes of his friend, he felt so tired, so heavy, but with a sigh he force himself to continue. "I'm truly happy that my father found it in him to love someone as much as he seem to have loved you. But I’ll always fell regret at the fact that he couldn't give me the same he gave you."

Without looking back at the captain, Tony stood up and walked out of the room, feeling his eyes start to itch. As soon as he was out, he looked to his side to find Bruce standing there just where Tony needed him to be and looking over the crowd he saw Loki studying him, ready to move if his lover needed him. 

"You okay?" Letting Bruce pull him in his arms, Tony felt protected and loved. He nodded against the doctor’s neck and gave a reassuring smile to his other partner. 

"Now I am."

 

++(LO_TO_BR)++

As the sun came down everyone moved to the roof. The pirates had found a way to visit, but as soon as the last ray of the sun disappeared behind the curvature of the earth , so would their ship. Jack had refused to say how he had been able to get here in the first place but Loki had spent some time over the boat analyzing the magic. Once Sparrow had drunk enough and Barbossa was far enough away to not be able to stop his partner from talking, Tony had cornered the pirate.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah! I just tricked a witch, who might or might not be a goddess of the sea."

"How?" Jack pointed to the leather bracelet resting around the genius wrist with a smug little smile.

"Told her I wanted to go where my bracelet was."

"And she said yes?"

"Well she didn't want to send me here, saying it would drain her of her power or something, so I said I wanted to go to my lost bracelet and she agreed!"

"So she might be dead or...."

"Very pissed at me. Either way, fun times to come." If it had been anyone but Sparrow, Tony would have been worried about their fate, but as it was, Tony finally agreed to share his friend’s rum flask as they watched the sunset from the deck of the Black Pearl. 

"Darling, it's time to go." Loki appeared at Tony’s side as he watched the pirates getting back on the ship, including Hogun, but not Kong. The gorilla man was really staying; he had even coaxed Pepper to find him a room in Tony's corridor and she had already ordered him some modern clothes. Tony did not want to know how the silent man had managed all this...he really did not. Hogun and Thor had talked for the better part of the night, but not once had the thunder God asked his friend to stay. Even Thor could see his friend was happier as a pirate living in another universe with the man he loved. "Master Sparrow, I made this for you."

Loki handed a large silver bracelet to the pirate, who, without question, strapped it to his wrist and watched as the bracelet shrunk and sealed around his wrist, making it impossible to remove.

"That's pretty! Hey, what does it do?" Loki looked a little shocked at the pirate’s trust or complete lack of self-preservation and simply shook his head in disbelief.

"I have used the traces of the spell I found surrounding your ship and placed it inside this bracelet. It should allow you to visit for short periods of time if you so wish."

"Can I bring my ship again?"

"No, the spell that allowed you to bring your ship and all its occupants is life consuming. You will be able to bring one other person if you wish to, but nothing more."

"Thanks, wizard man! Tony you caught a good one with this one...I still think the doctor is too good for you, but that's my opinion."

"That's just because you want Brucy for yourself!" Jack shrugged unapologetically and hugged Tony one last time before Loki teleported them away from the ship. They reappeared next to Bruce, who simply placed an arm around the God of mischief. They all looked as all the pirate waved them goodbye and the ship faded away with the last ray of the setting sun. 

"Thanks, babe." Tony whispered softly as the last trace of the Black Pearl disappeared into the nothingness of the night. 

"It was Banner’s idea, I simply made sure it would work." Looking over at Bruce with mist in his eyes, Tony reached for the doctor’s other hand and placed a kiss on the man’s knuckle.

"Anything for you Tony, anything."

++(LO_TO_BR)++

As everyone went back to the living room to finish the night of festivities, Loki kept his two partners to his side and waited until everyone else had disappeared behind the closed doors of the elevator. Before Tony or Bruce could ask anything, he teleported them to their room, already pulling at their clothes as they reappeared on the bed, the two smaller men under him. Anthony’s wide eyes turned dark in lust, while Banner looked a little surprised and a truly adorable flush crept over his cheeks.

They had talked about their honeymoon night quite a bit, well Anthony had talked about at every possible occasion and they had all agreed that it would be the perfect time to add Banner to their sexual life. The good doctor had been a small part of it so far, only sitting at the end of the bed or, more comfortably, in a chair by the window and watching, something his mate liked quite a bit. His participation had been one of a willing mouth to kiss and caressing hands that explored both of their bodies as Loki entered his lover’s body. There had been some concern at first about the possibility of the Hulk showing up in the middle of it all, but it had soon been quite clear that the doctor could reach orgasm without it being accompanied by a transformation. Noticing the lost, lustful look on his mate’s face, Loki chuckled softly.

"Where has your mind gone, darling?"

"Hummm...Just waxing poetic about both of your cocks." The flush on the doctor’s face turned even darker as Anthony’s lustful gaze turned to him. Giving them some space, Loki watched as his mate made the doctor more comfortable with the whole situation by kissing him possessively and undressing both of them. The God simply willed his clothes away and leaned against the headboard of the bed, pulling his mate onto his lap, followed closely by Banner who was completely lost in the kiss. Anthony broke the kiss, lowering himself so his face was closer to the God’s fully hard member and kept his eyes on Banner as he took the long member in his mouth in one long swallow. Moaning as his mate swallowed around him, Loki pulled the doctor closer to him, kissing his lips softly before he had to deepen the kiss, chasing the familiar flavor of coffee. Banner relaxed into the kiss and started shivering and moaning. The God looked down to see Anthony’s hands working around the doctor’s own hard cock, already leaking precome. 

Pulling Anthony away from his cock, Loki pulled him to his feet and placed a kneeling Banner between his legs, humming softly around his lover’s cock as he showed Banner what Anthony liked. Banner finally pushed him away and leaned down to suck experimentally, humming at the shout of pleasure that escaped from Anthony's throat. With a smile, Loki leaned down, his hands exploring the doctor’s surprisingly strong body until his mouth closed around the smaller man’s hard-on, taking all of him in. The doctor’s cock was thicker than Anthony's, but otherwise was the same length. The taste was different, but the God enjoyed the way Banner shivered over him and sucked their lover harder every time his hips jumped forward. If he lifted his eyes, he could see Banner's eyes had fluttered shut, completely lost in the feeling of having his mouth filled and his cock sucked at the same time, as Loki started copying Banner's technique. Anthony was completely lost to it, his eyes half shut and all his weight resting on the wall behind as his legs barely held him up. 

As Banner thrust a little harder against the God's mouth, Loki pulled away, not wanting their little fun to be finished so soon. At the loss of contact and as cold air touched his wet member, the doctor whimpered, making the trickster smile. Pulling up, he reached for his mate, pulling him to his mouth so he could taste the doctor on his lips . Banner released Anthony with a loud sucking sound and the genius let himself slip down the bed, his eyes dark with lust as he reached for the doctor, kissing him softly. Pushing Banner to his lie on his back, Loki watched as Anthony moved to straddle him, happily returning to kissing the scientist. Taking both members in his hand, after slicking it with some spit and slipping it between the smaller man bodies, Loki watched as both man started thrusting in the ring of his fingers, their kiss interrupted by their simultaneous moans of pleasure. The God twisted and pulled, watching with a smile as both scientists shivered and moaned, completely lost in their pleasure.

Loki pulled his hand away, drawing back a little and placed his hands on Anthony's cheeks, parting them to see the throbbing opening asking for his attention. Placing his mouth over it, he slowly pushed his tongue inside, enjoying the little mewling sound and the way Banner cried out as he caressed the back of his balls. Pushing his tongue farther inside, Loki started a slow thrusting that had his mate writhing over Banner’s body as the doctor started caressing the genius’ body while he kissed and bit at his neck. Feeling his mate’s opening tighten and relax around his tongue, Loki pulled back and, with a small spell, slicked his fingers and pushed two inside the open hole. Anthony's face fell against the doctor’s neck, small shudders convulsing his body, as the trickster’s nimble fingers found the small bundle of flesh that had his mate crying out with mumbled praise.

"Loki....AH!..Please." Loki slipped in a third finger, happy to see it glide in easily and added a fourth, twisting a little before pulling out. Anthony was reduced to a mess of shivers and moans, as Banner whispered sweet nothings in his ear and caressed their neglected cocks. As Loki pulled his fingers out completely and looked at his work with a knowing smile, he placed his hands under his mate and manoeuvred Tony up into a sitting position. Banner looked at him in question until Loki took him in his hand, easily holding Anthony up with one hand under his chest, his hand resting over the arc reactor. Lifting the genius a little, he placed his opening over the doctor’s cock and watched the doctor eyes go wide as his cock slipped slowly and fully inside Anthony. Their lover opened his eyes, looking lost in a daze of sensation, and moaned the doctor’s name as Loki started to pull him up and down in a slow ride. The God watched over his mate’s shoulder to see Anthony's untouched cock leaking and red, as Banner was looking straight into the God’s eyes. The doctor’s eyes flashed green for a moment, a single second, and then his hands were on Anthony’s hips turning the slow ride into an harder and deeper motion. 

Enjoying seeing the sight of this more possessive and forceful Banner, Loki let the doctor find his own rhythm his hands simply caressing and pinching his mate’s hard nipples. Anthony was a mess of moans and shivers, completely lost in all the attention, his eyes closes and his head resting back on Loki's shoulder. As he felt Banner starting to falter, Loki pushed their lover down so he was lying more fully on the doctor, his cock still firmly inside. Never breaking his eye contact with the doctor, Loki pushed his own hard and leaking cock beside Banner's and inside their lover. The walls of Anthony's hole tightened around the two of them as he cried at being so stretched and full, but Loki paid attention, making sure they were cries of pleasure and not pain. He waited until Anthony had relaxed around them, before pushing himself in fully and starting to pull out, only to snap back inside. Feeling the last of his control slipping away at the feeling of Banner's cock brushing against his and the hot walls of his mate, so tight around him, the God caught the doctor’s eyes and sped up his thrusts, pushing deeper and faster. His hands fell to the side, caging the two men under him as he lost the rhythm he had tried to set up, now simply thrusting to find his own pleasure. He knew every time he hit his mate’s prostate as Anthony tightened a little more around them, Banner’s eyes going a little crossed as his own hips started thrusting along with Loki's. 

"AH!...I..mmm...gonna...so close." The words had barely escaped Anthony's throat when he shuddered between his two lovers, becoming impossibly tight around them. Loki snapped forward three more times, riding his mate’s orgasm, before he felt Banner’s own release and came with a shout at the new slickness. Falling forward, his arms no longer holding him up, Loki crushed the two men under him before finally rolling over and slipping out of his mate, who made a little sound at the loss. More carefully, Loki helped his mate lift himself off Banner and, with a flick of his hand,cleaned the two men’s bodies of any trace of Anthony's release. Anthony was lying on his belly between them, his face smashed against the mattress, his face flushed and his ass still leaking, the perfect picture of lust. Over their lover, Loki reached for Banner's hand and they intertwined their fingers, their hands resting at the small of Anthony's back. 

"Love you."

"Love you too." Banner whispered softly.

"What about me?" Anthony whined into the mattress. Loki rolled his eyes as Banner simply chuckled and as one they both leaned to kiss the genius’ head.

"Always." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other smiling and chuckled as Anthony simply hummed happily, before a soft snore could be heard. Taking his hand back, Loki pulled the genius closer, placing his head in the crook of his neck and waiting until Banner was plastered against Anthony back, before placing an arm around both of them. With a kiss to both of the scientists’ curly heads, Loki caught a glimpse of the wedding rings on their lover’s fingers and fell in to a peaceful slumber, not remembering being this happy and at peace ever before.


	2. Jarvis said what!

Tony sighed loudly, looking out the corner of his eyes to Brucy who was working at his own small working station in the genius’ lab. The little work station had been installed two weeks after the official wedding, it was right next to Dum-E’s corner and the doctor had quickly made friends with his most innocent robot. It was like looking at an attention starved child finally getting some of daddy’s attention every time Bruce even looked at the one armed robot. It was actually quite cute to see and Tony had made sure Jarvis had caught on film every small moment of said cuteness; he probably had enough now to make a love video with the perfect matching music. He sighed again, normally the prospect of making said video would have made him smile or at the very least a little excited, but he just felt sick and tired. Something that so rarely happened that he just couldn't put his finger on the reason behind the feelings. He was immortal, shouldn't he be protected against the symptom of fluand other small sicknesses? But in the last months he had been having trouble sleeping, he didn't feel like eating, but as soon as he turned around all food looked absolutely delicious. He had been alternating between grumpy, sad, lazy and so full of joy he couldn't help but grin all day. 

Loki had been called by his brother back to Asgard, as it was clear the new king needed help negotiating some peace treaty, something that just wouldn't happen if Thor kept on trying to challenge their leaders in friendly tests of strength. So eventhough he could see the worry in his husband’s eyes, Tony had pushed the trickster to go rescue his brother, arguing that they really didn't need more enemies and that Thor would start Ragnarok before its time without Loki by his side. Loki had given a pointed look to Banner, placing the doctor in charge of their lover, since apparently the genius couldn't take care of himself and finally went. It had only been a week and Tony was regretting his decision. He felt more and more sick, his head feeling like a white void and he wanted his two lovers tosandwich him between them and never let him go. Bruce was doing a good job all on his own, making sure Tony ate, slept and didn't work himself to the ground, but there was a lack of snark in his life that he really missed. Another sigh and Bruce looked at him with a frown.

"Tony?"

"I want my BLT back!" The genius snapped leaning his head against the cold table, it felt absolutely fantastic...did he have a fever?

"...What? BLT? Tony are you hungry?"

"NO...yes...maybe...but no I want my Bruce, Loki, Tony back."

"Am I not enough?" Tony jumped back up at the closeness of the voice and turned on his stool to find Bruce standing behind him, the doctor’s arms leaned against the table caging Tony between the doctor’s body and the table at his back. With a smile, Tony draped his arms around Bruce, pulling him closer and sighing happily in the crook of the doctor’s neck. 

"You'll always be enough Brucy, I'm just feeling like crap and...I miss my two favorite mother hens running around at my beck and call." Bruce snorted a little, huffing a laugh against Tony'sear and placed his hands on the genius’ back rubbing them in slow circles. 

"Tony sweetie when's the last time you ate anything?"

"Does it have to be solid food?" Bruce leaned back to look himin the eyes with a frown Tony knew very well. It was the one that came with the speech about coffee not being on the food pyramid and how Tony shouldn't think he could replace a meal with two liters of the brown liquid. Bruce however must have seen something in his lover’s face, because he simply leaned forward taking the genius’ lips with his and kissing him softly, lovingly, making Tony melt under his lover’s attention. When Bruce stopped, pulling back a little Tony’s eyes fluttered open and he gave the scientist a sweet loving smile.

"How about I go make us lunch and then we'll curled up in front of the TV and watch whatever trash reality TV you can find?" Tony simply hummed softly with a sharp nod, he couldn't concentrate on anything right now and the simple idea of a little lazy moment curled up against Brucy seemed like heaven to him right now. With one last kiss to his forehead and then a little peek to his lips Bruce turned around and went to the kitchen. Tony keep his gaze on the doctor until his feet disappeared up the stairs and then he turned around pushing away his work andpiling his paper in piles he alone would understand ready to follow his lover and the promise of food making his stomach growl.

"Sir?" Jarvis piped up, just as Tony was about to jump down from his stool. 

"Yeah buddy?"

"I have the result of your blood test and scans."

"I remember giving you blood to analyze, but the scans I have no memories of."

"I perform full body scan upon you every hour sir, it is a procedure that has been programed into my routine after Afghanistan."

"....Oooookay, lets put aside the creepiness of this and go the result. What is it? Flu?...Hey why now, Brucy was here just a minute ago, he's the doctor, shouldn't he be present for your diagnostic?"

"I believe this was news better shared in private sir."

"He's my hubby Jarvis, I don't think there's anything that I should hide from him or Loki, I mean seriously..."

"You’re pregnant sir." Tony's head snapped up, looking straight into one of Jarvis’ camera, his eyes so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He was simply gaping at the camera, not knowing what to say, his brain completely empty of anything as his hands crawled over his stomach without his accord like they wanted to protect what was growing inside.

"WHAT!?!?" Oh there was his voice, it did sound a little highpitched, but at least it was back. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT?!?!?"

"Well sir after performing all the standard tests I went throughthe less standard and almost impossible lists of possibility that we established when you became an Avenger." Tony had to really think back on that one, but he had indeed placed pregnancy test on the list...he had been very drunk and the idea might have come from an equally drunk Barton. “I ran the test three times and all three came back positive, you are indeed pregnant and according to my scan I detect three different lifeforms."

"TRIPLETS!" Tony was about to faint, he could feel it from the way his head was spinning and his vision was getting a little dark at the corner. So he slid down from his stool to the floor and crawled under the table curling under it. He felt better surrounded by metal, feeling like nothing could touch him, his hands still placed carefully over his stomach and his eyes a littleunfocused. “Jarvis buddy if you have another bomb to drop on me do it now."

"Well sir from what I can deduce and from the DNA and scans I collected, I believe that the three life forms are a perfect blend of yourself, Master Laufeyson and Doctor Banner." Tony’s breath caught in his throat a little at that, did Bruce even want kids? What was gonna happen when he was supposed to give birth, he wasn't equipped for this. What about the other Avengers? What about him? Could he even be a good father? He had three babies with Hulk DNA in him. Would this make the birth more difficult? Did that put the babies at risk? His mind was rolling, going over every little thing that could go wrong and he didn't even have the magic part of their trio with him. 

"How long?" His voice was barely a whisper, but he needed to know this at the very least.

"I estimate that you have been pregnant for a little more than a month now sir." So their wedding night, that was the best guess right now. They had slept together since then, many times actually, but for the babies to be a mix of all three of them, it must have been during their wedding night. He could feel his brain trying to reconcile everything together, he tried to calm his breathing to think, but all that came were questions and worries.

"Lock down."

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Lock down, complete lock down...I need...I can't....please?"

"Yes sir." The bomb-Hulk proof panel came down, the lab wasin complete pitch darkness and all the suits moved from the wall placing themselves around Tony’s hiding spot, arms stretched in front of them ready to attack. As the silent hum of the arc reactor and the soft glow of the activated suits surrounded him, Tony finally let his head rest on his knee breathing softly. The calm and the relative darkness put his brain at ease. He was safe, he was alone...well no, he wasn't alone, would never be alone, he had three little lives growing inside of him and...he was going to be a father. He could feel his brain trying to buzz back to life, to ask questions, to analyze the situation, but he pushed everything away. 

They had discussed it once, the possibility of having children, of starting a family. Granted at the time they had all assumed that Loki would be the one carrying the babies and that Tony would be the donor. Bruce was too afraid of mixing his DNA withtheirs, not trusting the possible radiation and difficulty that could come with his participation to the creation of a new life.Clutching his hands more firmly over his belly, Tony rocked a little on himself, he couldn’t even think about the possibility of anything happening to those little lives. Looking down at his hands, he had to smile, since Jarvis had announced the news he had been protecting his belly. It had been instinct taking over, nothing would harm those little lives, they were his. 

He would give up the Avengers and fighting for those little lives, he knew it from the moment his hands had started shielding something that wasn't even showing yet. He realized he was calming down when his breath grew longer, he had been hyperventilating for the last...how long had he been under the table, letting his brain roll him around in his craziness? Calming his breathing he lifted his head to see that one of the suits had moved and was pinning Barton to the ground. The archer was struggling on the ground looking furious and looking around wildly, his eyes hadn't found Tony’s hiding spot in the darkness. Ok so he might have blacked out a little bit as well.

"Stark! STARK!! Get this thing off me!!! STARK!!!" 

"Jarvis?" At the sound of his voice, low and still a little weak...had he been yelling before? Clint’s eyes finally located him and he could see the younger man frowning in concern at seeing the genius hiding under his work table.

"Yes sir?"

"What happen?"

"Well sir, Doctor Banner and Agent Romanov have been trying to get through the panel once they were informed of the lock down and Mister Barton decided to ignore my warning and crawling down the vent to reach you, where he was attack by the mark-56."

"Get through the panel?"

"I believe Agent Romanov is now trying a homemade explosive, since C4 did not yield the result she hoped for."

"Brucy?"

"Doctor Banner has been asking me direct questions for the last two hours, the lock down is preventing me to answer any directquestions as to your mental status, but I have assured him of your physical wellbeing."

"TWO HOURS!"

"It was an hour before they realize you had activated the lock down, from my scans you have been blacking in and out of consciousness for the last three hours and are now approaching the fourth. But your vitals have stabilized. Sir?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Will you forgive my lack of termination on Mister Barton’s self, he is after all your friend and I did not believe letting the suit kill him for his trespassing would have been received well by the other Avengers." Tony spared a look to Clint who was gaping in disbelief and huffed a little laughter.

"All is forgiven buddy, thanks. You can release Barton now."

"Very well sir, I will wait for further instruction as to theproceedings regarding the lock down." Tony simply hummed as he watched his suit release Clint and walk back to its original position. The archer glare at him as he crawled under the table curling himself in front of the genius fitting his legs so they were on each side of the smaller man caging him in a little more. Clint leaned his back against the table, simply looking at him, his gaze taking over the genius for any signs of injuries, taking in his curled up position. Tony’s face was only illuminated by the arc reactor as he stared right back, taking a deep breath collecting himself and finding his voice.

"I'm pregnant." Clint’s eyes went a little wide, almost falling out of his face. The archer opened his mouth looking like he was about to say something, but then closed it again with a click of his jaw. The action was repeated so many times, that Tony started shaking, feeling a little lost and starting to feel like hisfears regarding the other Avenger’s reactions were founded. Seeing him start shaking Clint reached over, turned the genius around and pulled him between his legs placing his hands over Tony's resting on his stomach. The smaller man relaxed a little into the hold, feeling his muscle loosen as the archer breathcaressed his neck, he was safe, Clint wasn't mad or horrified, just surprised. "Triplets."

Clint huffed a little laugh on his neck, but the genius was happy to not be able to see the archer’s face feeling happy just knowing that the younger could laugh at the situation. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, Tony just taking comfort in his friend and Barton just keeping watch over his almost brother, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"And the father?" Clint finally broke the silence with a soft whisper as his fingers caressed the back of the genius’ hands.

"Loki and Bruce." Resting his forehead on Tony's shoulder the archer groaned a little.

"Couldn't it be just one or the other...you really can’t do one simple thing can you?"

"Hey!" Tony tried to turn around to better glare at the archer, but Clint simply squeezed him a little closer and huffed a laugh at the smaller man’s struggles.

"You know..."

"What?"

"When you came back...Immortal and all that shit, I thought it would be easier, that I...we wouldn't have to worry so much about you, that it would maybe just a little more normal around here. You know with Bruce not worrying about you all the time and Loki just blasting anyone who even looks at you a little funny."

"Loki wouldn't do that! And Bruce is a kitten of softness." He could feel the startled look Clint was giving to the back of his head, but choose to ignore it pouting a little. Loki could be a little over protective, but he was way too soft to kill anyone just because of a weird look. As for Bruce, the doctor was so sweet and calm, there was no way he would do anything to harmanother human being.

"You’re joking right? What about that reporter Loki teleported to Alaska because he had slightly pushed you off the sidewalk?"

"He was fine and Loki brought him back."

"After the guy almost lost his toes to the cold!"

"...He might and I do say MIGHT, have overreacted a little, but just a little."

"And just now when Bruce came down and found the panel drawn down and all Jarvis would tell us was that you just needed a little time, but that you were physically fine. Tony seriously, the man is terrifying when he's worried about you. He talked to Jarvis for a little while and then just looked at us with his creepy flashy green eyes and the calmest expression I have ever seen on that man’s face. I really do not envy Nat, being stuck with a silent staring Bruce is very creepy. I felt like if I didn't get you out of there, there was gonna be a massacre out there."

"Kitten, my Brucy is a kitten, he just must've been unable to find a solution and he got a little frustrated. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Dude are you even listening to yourself! You married the two most dangerous men you could find and you still think they are soft little kittens? Man, love really is blind." Tony simply shrugged, it wasn't the first time they had this conversation, but the genius just didn't see it that way. Every morning he woke up curled up against two men who would do anything to make him happy and make him feel loved, there was nothing in his two lovers that even registered as dangerous to him. So he always ignored the weird looks Natasha gave Bruce every time he became a little too still or the way Clint sometimes reached for his gun when Loki snarled at someone. "I have to say I'm kind of happy that you’re immortal now, because it means I won't be around for the end of the world."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Tony sweetie, I don't want to destroy all your pretty fantasies, but if anything had happened to you before, this world would have been destroyed by a very vengeful God and a very pissed off Hulk....I hate to admit this, but even S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know what they'll do if that ever happens."

"....I don't want to see you die." Clint squeezed him close, rubbing his cheek on top of the smaller man’s head as he hummed softly. This was the one thing that still troubled the genius, the idea that he would have to see his loved ones die as he stayed the same. Clint was like a brother to him and he couldn't imagine his life without him, but now knew that one day it would happen and more would follow.

"I don't either, but there is a silver lining to everything."

"What's this one?"

"You'll be there for my own children and I know you'll look after them when I cannot do it anymore."

"You want children? What about Nat?"

"We agreed on two! Not now, but as soon as we have new Avengers and that it’s made clear that people with power are taking over the team and we are not needed anymore, but maybe for a little consulting, we'll settle down to it."

"....I'm scared."

"Of what exactly? Because damn I can think of a lot of thing to be scared of right now."

"Clint I'm carrying three babies that have my crazy genius, the God of mischief’s God-knows-what and maybe Brucy’s Hulk tendency...I have a lot to be scared of!" Barton turned him around taking his face between his hands looking into his eyes with a frown. 

"And you three crazy fuckers will make the best, weirdest family the world as ever seen and you also have the best thing ever right here with you."

"What's that?"

"Me as a godfather of course!" Tony scuff out a laugh, feeling the last of his worries going away. There would be more, so much more and he would feel so much better once he was inBanner’s arms, but for now he felt better. His friends would be there every step of the way, he would never be in this alone.

"I think you're gonna have to fight your way through some other candidate for that position in their life."

"Can I at least get the guarantee I'll be the godfather of one of them?"

"Sure."

"The one you'll name?"

"Why that one and how do you know I'll name only one?"

"Three fathers, three kids only seems fair that you all get to name one, no?" Tony hummed a little and nodded slowly it kind of made sense and he already knew Loki would love that. Speaking of three fathers.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"How are things out there?"

"Doctor Banner has been staring down Agent Romanov for the last few minutes and Agent Romanov seems on the verge of a mental breakdown sir." Clint gave him a panicked look, but Tony simply rolled his eyes, he was sure Jarvis was just making this up. “Lock down finished, you can open the lab...I'm, not gonna go as far as fine, but I'm better...I want Brucy."

The suits walked back into their cases, the light came back on and the panel slowly opened to revealed a calm looking Banner, who simply opened the door and walked over to the table. Once he was in front of it Clint scrambled away from Tony with a little squeak of terror and went to Natasha with a look of worry on his face. Bruce reached under the table and softly pulled Tony from under it, placing his face in the crook of his neck and pulling him close. Tony hid his face, breathing softly, taking in the scent of his lover and clinging to his shirt feeling loved and protected. 

"Tony? Would you care to explain?"

"I'm pregnant." He felt Bruce body go rigid against him andfinished his sentence in one breathe. “You and Loki are the fathers and it’s triplets." 

Bruce was crushing him against his chest still rigid and stiff, until something seemed to finally click inside the doctor and he pulled Tony away so he could look in his eyes. A little afraid of what he would find there, Tony finally braced himself and looked up to see mist in the doctor’s eyes as he looked at his lover in wonder.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Tony only had time to nod once, before Bruce was crashing their lips together devouring his lips, letting him feel all the love the doctor had for him. Tony finally let his feelings loose and his own eyes turned a little misty as he answered the kiss with as much love as he could. They were gonna be daddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Bruce point of view, I'm going to apologize in advance and say I have been warning for a long time that my Bruce is in no way sweet or innocent, I WARN YOU!


	3. You will now die (or get torture for a very long time I haven't decided yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote my beta: tada!

Bruce glared Clint and Natasha away as he started herding Tony out of the lab and up the stairs, ignoring the two agents affronted looks with all his attention on the genius. As soon as Tony's feet touched the last step he stepped away from Bruce's grip threw his arms up and did a little twirl. Not sure of the reason behind the move, Bruce looked behind him to find the gorilla man leaning on the wall next to the stairs with a frown on his face. Tony finally turned to face them with a little smile on his face at the two worried men looking at him with frowns.

"I'm alright Kong, just pregnant, your captain is gonna have triplets." The gorilla man grunted his approval and when Bruce went back to Tony's side placing an arm around the genius's waist, the big man fell into step behind them. Bruce hadn't been sure how to feel about the gorilla man alwaysdisappearing and appearing around Tony every time the smaller man needed him. When the doctor had tried to broach the subject with Loki, the trickster had simply shrugged calling the big man a really effective flesh shield. As they passed their room Tony tried to turn toward it, but Bruce pulled him back to his side easily and continued on to his own private lab wanting to make sure his lover was alright in his own way. As they entered Tony chuckled a little as he was pushed towards the medical table and jumped on kicking his feet like a five year old. 

"Are we going to play doctor?" Bruce rolled his eyes making sure his lover saw him before turning his back to him and collecting his instruments and putting on his favorite lab coat, the one Tony had given him when he had agreed to stay in the Avenger's tower. When he turned back Kong was standing next to Tony patting his head as the ex-pirate simply hummed softly at the attention like it was the most normal thing to ever happen to him. Thinking back it might actually have been, so Bruce simply pushed the gorilla man hand away noting that he was wearing modern clothing instead of his usual half pirate, half modern look. Fashionable knee pierce jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a dark blue hoodie. With the whole ensemble paired with black running shoes, he looked like a caveman teenager. 

"I'll just take some blood, for testing, and verify your vitals, ok?"

"Yeah, if you don't you'll just keep on worrying."

"Tony." There was a warning there, Bruce knew how much the genius loathed doctors and anything medical, if he really did not want to let Bruce run his tests he had to be clear. Because the doctor wouldn't allow the genius to pout for the rest of the day, simply because he hadn't spoken his mind. Tony met his eyes and a slow smile curled his lips that made the doctor breath a little easier.

"I trust you Brucy, go ahead you're the only one who is allowed to pull blood out of me." Tony placed a hand behind Bruce's head and pulled him forward kissing him in a way he just knew the doctor needed for reassurance, but wasn't yet used to asking for. With care Bruce pulled all the blood he would need for his analysis, the thought of taking more never even crossing his mind, feeling like it would be a betrayal of Tony's trust. Putting the little vials away, Bruce watched as the wound closed on its own catching the interested look on the gorilla man's face as it was the first time he had ever seen proof of his captain's immortality. 

Taking out the rest of his equipment, Bruce checked his lover's vitals, heart rate, and general health not wanting to take any chances with a situation he was unfamiliar with. He knew he would feel better if Loki was there to help and maybe explain the situation, but since they still couldn't reach the god, Bruce had to make do with his knowledge in human medicine. Taking note of everything, Bruce turned to Tony with a warning finger hovering in front of the genius's face.

"Now I know you'll be careful and all, but no more coffee." At the shock and wide eyes he received in answer, Bruce simply shook his finger shushing the genius before he could say anything in protest."I'll prepare a diet that will fit with your needs and metabolism, it will probably change once Loki comes back and gives me more information but you'll follow it to the letter. I don't feel like I need to say it, but with you I prefer to be safe than sorry, but no suit or Avengers duty as long as I don't approve it. You will sleep at normal hours and do the exercise chart I'll make for you so you don't turned into a fat lazy man, any questions?"

"...Can I work in my lab?" Bruce was about to answer negatively, when he though better of it and considered his options. If he didn't allow Tony into his lab, at the very least until the pregnancy really took its toll over the genius, he would have a moody, pissy, angry Tony on his hands and although he was quite cute when flustered he was also extremely annoying. 

"Until I deem the whole thing unsafe yes and only if you ask for help with any physical or potentially dangerous experiment." Tony was humming to himself considering his options and then started to pout looking at Bruce with lost puppy eyes."What?"

"Coffee?" Bruce chuckled softly but shook his head.

"You drink to much coffee for your own health and even do you are now immortal and thus not affected by the affect of long term caffeine on your system, we don't know anything about the babies physiology and I don't want to take any chances. I'll make you some energizing pregnancy approved tea." Tony consider this for a moment as Bruce watched one of his hands move over to cover his stomach protectively. At the sight the doctor knew that even if Tony would most definitely moan and bitch, he would never do anything that would put their children at risk. So when he nodded softly and took Bruce's hand in his, the doctor placed himself between his legs caressing the genius's back with his other hand. He watched with a little smile as Tony leaned forward resting his forehead on the doctor's shoulder and stifled a yawn. Bruce softly pulled Tony to his feet ruffling his hair, the genius had had a panic attack not hours ago and his adrenaline level was now crashing leaving him almost asleep on his feet. Pushing the genius toward Kong with one last hug and kiss, the doctor met the gorilla man's eyes and pushed both men out the door.

"Make sure he makes it to our room before he falls over.'' Kong simply grunted his agreement, placing a steadying hand on his captain's shoulder leading him towards his bed. Tony looked once over his shoulder with a little frown.

"You coming?" Bruce smiled softly to him and nodded once.

"I'll be there in a moment love, I just want to work on your blood a little, go ahead I'll be there when you wake up." The frown on Tony's face softened into a pleased smile and with a small nod, he let Kong push him toward his bed, eyes already falling shut. Bruce watched them until they turned the corner and disappeared from view, before turning back to his work. 

Testing the blood for a pregnancy test even though he was pretty sure he could trust Jarvis, Bruce just wanted to test it himself, to hold in his hands the proof that his DNA had been passed on to a new form of life...three was a miracle he would have never hoped for. As he waited for the result, he did some other tests, checking his red and white cell level and making sure his lover was at the top of his health and that nothing would interfere with the pregnancy. He was looking down at the positive result a soft smile playing on his lips and considering framing the result when he felt a shift in the air around his lab. Without needing to turn around, Bruce knew exactly who had entered his lab and sighed at the conversation that was sure to follow.

"What can I do for you Captain?" Peeking over his shoulder Bruce watched Steve stand in the middle of the lab his arms crossed over his chest and a conflicted expression on his face as he took in the small doctor. Barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes or sneering at the blond man and his obvious jealousy, the doctor turned back to his results.

"Is it true or just one of Barton's usual pranks?" 

"Do you really believe Clint's brain would have come up with that kind of prank? The archer might be fantastic in the field, but out of it he is not the sharpest tool in the shed." Steve looked a little startled at the statement, but Bruce was in no mood to watch his tone or words in front of their leader's childish behavior. Shortly after his wedding to Tony and Loki, he had finally started to allow himself to speak his mind, finally assured that he would always have someone at his side to support and love him. It had been a freeing experience, as Tony still saw him in the best of lights and Loki approved of his twisted mind.

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed Dr. Banner."

"But then again it is never simple with you Captain." Steve simply scowled and Bruce rolled his eyes really wishing Loki was here so he could teleport the soldier away with a snap of his fingers."Yes, it is true and no Barton wasn't pranking you." 

"So you'll deal with it?" At that Bruce froze and turned around his clenchedhands going to hide in his lab coatpockets and looked into the Avengers leader's eyes. He knew his eyes were still their calm natural color, lulling the soldier into a false sense of calm, Steve didn't realize that at this very moment the real monster was staring at him studying his prey.

"Deal with it?" Steve smiled nodding, his arms still crossed over his chest, his body trying to keep a step back feeling the danger even if his brain wasn't blaring any alarms yet.

"It's unnatural, men aren't equip to and shouldn't deal with this kind of thing. Plus we can't just let Tony abandon his suit for the next nine months or so, the Avengers need Iron Man."

"..." Bruce just stared at him, he could feel the Hulk curling back into the back of his mind leaving his human side to deal with the fool standing before him, but still ready to jump at the front at any sign of danger to his host body. 

"Was that what you were doing? Did you came up with a safe way to get ride of the fetus?" Bruce turned around carefully folding the positive results and placing them in a drawer, before he opened another one pulling out a smallsyringe filled with a pale blue liquid."Doctor Banner?"

Bruce hummed softly walking toward Steve holding the syringe out of view and grabbed a pile of papers that he held out to the soldier forcing him to take the final step to take the paper from the doctor's hand. As Steve reached for the stack with a little frown, Bruce struck, the syringe entered the blond man's skin without any resistance and the pale blue liquid entered his veins. Steve looked up in surprise searching the doctor's face.

"Doctor Banner? What...." Bruce watched calmly as the soldier's arms uncrossed and fell to his side, as his entire body stopped working and he slowly crumbled to the floor, his head landing last with a sharp noise. The soldier's blue eyes were looking around wide with fear, the only body part unaffected by Bruce's serum, leaving him to see and feel everything the doctor would choose to do to him. Walking over the lax body of the blond man, Bruce walked to the door and closed it softly not wanting to attract any attention.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Dr. Banner?" 

"Could you give me a warning if anyone makes their way to the lab? And how's Tony?" 

"Of course sir and I'll erase any videofootage for the previous and next hours. Master Stark is sleeping with mister Kong looking over him, Dr. Banner." 

"Thanks Jarvis."

"My pleasure doctor, my pleasure." Bruce didn't missed the pleased note in the AI's voice and wondered not for the first time exactly how much emotion the AI could feel and how far he would go to protect his creator. Walking back to the captain's limp body, Bruce settled himself on the soldier's chest crossing his legs under him and leaning a little forward putting more weight on the blond man's chest knowing it would make it harder for him to breath. Steve's eyes went wide as he listened to the regular breathing turned into long labored drag and the blond man eyes filled with tears.

"This dear Captain is a lesson you better learn and remember. Our children will be carried to term, Tony will stop wearing his suit as long as the pregnancy will last and as long as I don't allow him to take it up again. You will stay out of my way, out of my husband's sight and most importantly out of the Avengers tower. You will find yourself a nice littleapartment at the other side of town or even move back into your SHIELD quarters I really don't care either way. But what you should care about is the feeling of helplessness you are feelingas you labor to get air through your lungs. This feeling is the feeling you will get every time you approach me or what is mine, because you'll know that as I sit on your chest simply choosing to impede your lungs, I could be cutting into your flesh, scalping you and removing all of your fingernails or teeth, and enjoying every second of it." Bruce was pleased as more tears fell from the soldier's eyes as they widened. Steve looked so scared, so helpless, all he wanted to do was use this fear, bath in it and leave the blond man a quivering mess of fear. 

Bruce let himself enjoy the sight as he knew the serum he had just infected the Captain with would last for a couple of hours, he had tested it on himself after all. As the blond man's lips turned slightly purple he leaned back a little making it easier for the soldier to breath and brought the syringe forward holding it in front of the blue eyes until all the soldier's focus was on it. Then with a quick practiced movement, he plunged it inside the strong neck and withdrew blood. Bruce watched with pleasure as he slowly pulled the needle out of the skin, enjoying the way the pierced skin hugged the small glittering needle. With a sigh of pleasure the doctor showed his pleasure to the soldier loving the way his eyes now only showed fear.

"You know people, especially you my dear, always forget that the serum I injected into myself was a derivation of your own super soldier serum. This of course makes it easy for me to know exactly how to affect your DNA and this." He rolled the syringe between his fingers pensively."This will allow me to finally succeed in creating a poison to end your pompous righteous life."

Steve let out an high pitch noise full of fear his eyes so wide they look like they could pop out if Bruce were to simply leaned in and press them out. "Calm yourself deary, I will not use it. Well not in the near future anyway, not if you listen to me and never show your face in this tower ever again. The only moment you will be allowed to see Tony or me will be in emergency when you are clad in your prideful American flag. Are we clear deary?"

Steve just stared at him, before finally a soft whine escaped his lips. Taking the sound as affirmation, Bruce nodded andfinally stretched his legs, cracked his neck and stood up. Ignoring the body on his floor, he put away the precious vial of blood, finished running his test on Tony's blood and hung his lab coatsecurely away. With carefully measured steps he walked to the door, flipped the light and closed the door, walking down the corridor with a relaxed expression on his face and his hands in his pocket.

"Would you like a warning when the Captain will be leaving the tower Dr. Banner?" Bruce stopped midstride, his head falling to the side as he thought and finally nodded once.

"Yes, it would be very kind of you Jarvis."

"My pleasure Dr. Banner." Did the AI voice turned a little dark at the end? Bruce shrugged it out and continued to walk down the corridor. He could talk to Tony about it, but he liked Jarvis as he was and he knew his lover wouldn't do anything to change his AI, even if he turned into a force of evil. 

Bruce softly pushed the door to their room open and his whole expression softened as he saw Tony curled around his and Loki's pillows his facesmooched into them while snoring softly. Kong, who had been leaning on the window watching over him, pushed away and with one squeeze of the doctor's shoulder walk out. Bruce almost asked him to go check on the Captain, but he wasn't such a cruel man. If the gorilla man learned of the vulnerable state the blond man was currently in, the doctor knew that the good captain would never rise again. Kong might be a silent protective force, but Bruce had seen him fight on his short stay aboard the Iron Lady. The gorilla man was a silent precise killer and even though Bruce wasn't always sure how to feel about the silent presence, he did respect the man skills. 

Removing his shoes, socks, belt and shirt, Bruce slipped in the bed next to his precious lover and watched with a smile as Tony's brow furrowed at the movement. Releasing the pillows, Tony crawled toward him and the moment his hand touched bare skin, his body seemed to recognize Bruce and pulled himself snugly against his chest. The doctor pulled the genius's face to the crook of his neck, something Tony might never see as a show of complete trust from the doctor, as teeth were now placed near his most vulnerable spot. But his lover simply nuzzled his nose against his expose neck, hummingsoftly as he took in the doctor's familiar scent. Settling his arms around theengineer, Bruce pulled him as close as he could to him and sigh happily as he manhandled the pliant body in a more comfortable position.

"So am I all good and healthy?" Bruce was a little surprised at the sound of his love'sr voice, but then he remembered and relaxed, Tony trusted him. Tony his precious Tony, would always trust him, so even if he was awoken by strong hands manhandling him, if those hands belonged to Bruce or Loki he would never fight against them, because he trusted them with his life. 

"You are perfect, as always." Tony chuckled against his neck ,the little rush of air tickling the doctor's neck and Bruce started caressing his lover's back trying to lull him back into sleep.

"Did Clinty already tell everyone the good news?" The archer, Bruce would need to have a talk with the younger man on keeping certain information hidden. He didn't think he would need to have the same kind of conversation he just had with Steve, but a man could always hope. 

"Yes he did indeed and I had a lovely talk with the good Captain." He could feel Tony tense in his arms at the thought and simply moved his hand to the genius's head massaging his scalp until he relaxed again.

"Oh? How did that go?"

"The Captain will most likely find himself new housing, I proposed that he find himself a nice little apartment like Thor did." He could almost feel Tony thinking and frowning."You know because there will be kids in the tower soon and we'll need space and quiet. Plus I'm pretty sure Steve would like his own space, you know with you, me and Loki as a married couple and Clint and Natasha having their own floor, he might feel a little left out. If he has his own space it would be more comfortable for him and maybe he could meet new people."

"Aww you're so sweet Brucy, always thinking about others and helping out. I love you, you big softy." 

"I love you to my love and only you."

"Loki too right?" Bruce chuckled softly, yes surprisingly he had grown to love the trickster. He didn't say it as much as Tony would like, but he and the God had an understanding and loved each other in their own way.

"Yes my love, Loki too."Humming softly Tony fell back into sleep easily and Bruce watched over him in his silent way. Tony would always see the best in him, always think him the softest of men, even after seeing the Hulk in action, Tony had simply shrugged and accepted him as he was. He had never quite understood what had drawn him to the genius, his smile, his opennessmaybe...but he knew he had fallen in love with him, the moment Tony had poked him with an electric prob and shoved his face right into Bruce's without a hint of fear. Tony had wanted to see the monster not knowing he was already looking at him and smile like he approved of what he was seeing. After that Bruce had just needed to stay close to the other man, this strange man who feared neither him or the Hulk, this strange genius that found a way into his heart by accepting every part of him without question or fear. 

Holding on to his precious strange lover, Bruce was stunned at his luck once again as he caught the glint of their wedding rings.. He had found the love of his life, married him, was sharing him with a mind as twisted as his and they were soon to be fathers. This precious strange man had given him more than he could have ever hoped for in a world where he only saw blood and despair, he now saw hope and love. Tony hummed happily in his sleep as Bruce's hand caressed his head and the doctor smiled softly kissing his forehead. He would burn the world down to protect this man and never regret any blood shed for his lover's safety. 

++(LO_TO_BR)++

Two weeks later there was still no sight of Loki and Tony was being an adorable annoying little prick. Bruce had even started forming a speech in his head as to why Tony would find himself tied to their bed and gagged in the next hour or so. There had been four Avengers emergencies in the last two weeks and Tony had had to stay in, looking through the window as he watched his partner battle ridiculous looking robots, that Tony insisted were actually quite brilliant. The effect of being followed and watched over all day long was slowly chipping away the genius's patience and so Bruce wasn't really surprised when he saw Kong run up the stairs with his hands over his ears. The floor was practically vibrating with the beat of a particularly loud and grating Black Sabbath song and the gorilla man had told himself until the very last minute not to run away from the screaming music. With a sigh Bruce motioned the big man to the living room holding out the other half of his sandwich and they sat in the living-room, close enough to run to the genius if he needed any help or more likely did anything stupid, but also far away enough that the music was a bearable hum easily crushed by the sound of the television. Clint walked in looking at them with a frown and then heard the music and backed away with a grimace on his face. Wise man. 

Kong and Bruce were each absorbed in their own bubble of silence, Bruce going over the new results from the tests he had performed on Tony, and Kong watching a TV show with an elastic yellow dog. Time passed with the hum of Black Sabbath still blaring in the background, until a long drag of silence caught the doctor's attention. Looking up from his work, Bruce watched as Kong held out the remote in front of him having turned down the volume and simply seemed like a lost in thought. But the doctor could see the furrow of the gorilla man's brow and the way he was leaning his head to the side trying to hear a sound. Everything was still and quiet, both the doctor and the large man exchanged a look, before Bruce looked up.

"Jarvis?" There was no answer and that more than anything worried him. Jarvis always answered, even if Tony was hanging upside down or bleeding on the floor, Jarvis would always answer with his posh British accent like nothing else was happening somewhere else in the tower. Kong was already on his feet moving back toward the lab and Bruce jumped right behind him, not liking the still silence. 

They entered the lab and both froze, Kong grunting his surprise and Bruce eyebrows went to his hairline. The lab was never really clean, always filled with weird and unexplainable items lying around, but never like this, this looked like a tornado had passed through. But more importantly all of Tony's suits were standing in various attack positions across the lab and Tony's work station had been wiped clean, with only a single blinking black box resting on top of it. Bruce walked to the table carefully looking at the box, not wanting to touch it without knowing exactly what it was. It was small, all sides smooth black metal and on top of it a single blinking red light. Nothing seemed particularly dangerous, but before Bruce could reach for it Kong took it in his large hand and simply crushed it like it was a vulgar cardboard box. 

"SIR!" Jarvis voice rang into their ears as the suits all moved toward them, arms at the ready, glowing palms up. Kong pushed Banner behind him, but before any of the suits could fire their arms fell to their sides and they simply stood where they stopped.

"Jarvis?" Bruce asked in question.

"Doctor Banner, it would seem that my program has been hacked and Master Stark taken." 

"Do you have any surveillance footage of the attack?" There was a low humming sound and Bruce turned towards the screens hanging on the wall only to see snow filling all of them.

"It would seem they have left no trace Doctor Banner." Bruce was simply looking at the screens, feeling a slow burning anger coursing through his veins until he was brought out by a large hand on his shoulder. Looking up he followed Kong's pointing finger and smiled a slow cruel smile. There lying on the floor was the corpse of a man, probably killed by one of the suit before they had been disabled. Crouching next to the lifeless body, Bruce looked with a displeased frown as he recognized the logo adorning the man's chest.

"Jarvis activate all of Tony's trackers and get me his location."

"Yes Dr. Banner."

"And call Natasha and Clint, I want them here right now."

"My pleasure Dr. Banner." Bruce walked away from the corpse and placed himself in the middle of the lab facing the door, his hands slipping carefully inside his pockets. Kong simply walked to the door and leaned against the wall, making it impossible for anyone coming in to see him. They waited in silence, until they heard the distinct sound of high heels and combat boots making their way down the stairs. Clint walked in first closely followed by Natasha who's eyebrows raised as she watched Kong block their exit and then took in the state of the lab and Bruce standing in the middle of it. 

Bruce studied their expressions letting them come to their own conclusions, but mostly wanted to know if they were in any way responsible for the attack. Clint just looked confused taking everything in, his eyes fell to the corpse and a deep frown settled on his face. Natasha followed his gaze and Bruce saw something like anger flicker though her eyes before she turned to the doctor at the ready. 

"I'll take from your reaction that you didn't know any of this was going to happen." It wasn't a question, but Clint nodded sharply and Natasha just kept on staring."This puts me in a difficult position, as I am going to get Tony back as soon as Jarvis locates him, I have to ask where your loyalty lies."

"What do you mean?" Clint looked really confused, but Natasha's eyes narrowed on the doctor knowing perfectly well where he was going with this.

"I mean my dear, that if your loyalty lies with Fury, I will either ask that you stay out of my way or have to kill you, I would prefer the first, but would still enjoy the second." Bruce watched as the archer took a step back to stand next to the other agent still studying him.

"Miss Romanov care to share your thoughs?" 

"What's in it for us, if we change side?" Always so practical, something Bruce always liked about the red haired agent. As for Clint he already knew the archer loved Tony like a brother and that if Natasha decision was to abandon SHIELD he would simply follow. Plus Tony had been planning for this very scenario since he had married the God of Mischief.

"If you so choose to transfer yourallegiance to SI, you will only report to Tony. You will still be expected to be a part of the Avengers initiative but under the supervision of SI instead of SHIELD, Thor was transferred to SI by Loki some time ago."

"Does he know?"

"He signed the paper, that's all he cared for. You will be free to accept any contract you deem interesting, as long as they are approved by me or Tony. If you wish to do some work for SHIELD, well you might be expected to do some spying for the good of your employer, but aside from that the decision is all yours to accept or refuse any work from your ex-employer. As for the rest well, you are of course welcome to keep on staying in the Avengers tower since you have your own floor and you will have all the benefits of an SI employee."

"What like dental?" Bruce would have rolled his eyes, but well this was Clint and he really would prefer it if the young man accepted his demands to change sides, instead of having to kill him.

"Yes dental, SI insurance, SI technology and well lets not forget the most important..." Bruce walked over one of the walls and placed his hand flat on the smooth surface. A blue light shone through the wall and he watch as the wall came forward before sliding to the side. Behind it stood three hermetic pods, each one of them decorated with a symbol representing Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America. Standing between the Hawkeye and Black Widow pod, Bruce faced the two agents once again, smirking at the delight on the archer's face." Shiny new toys all designed and personalized by your new employer."

Tony had worked very hard on the two suits for the humans in their team. They were both pieces of art that he had keep safely hidden away, only wanting to use them as future bargaining tools or incentive to bring the two agents to his company. The Black Widow skin tightfull body cat suit, was made in a fabric invented by the genius. It was flexible and extremely comfortable, but also almost bullet proof and with all kinds of little gadgets embedded in it that the even if you weren't a trained assassin you could become a terrible killing machine. Hawkeye's costume was a dark purple and black, able to change color as needed to blend into its surroundings, it came with a new bow completely created by Tony and so many different kinds of arrows and arrowheads that Clint could spend a year on them and still find new ones.

Bruce's attention was completely on Natasha as he watch her think it through and look at the suit with a flicker of envy. Clint was just drooling next to her, waiting for her decision. 

"We still have a five years contract with SHIELD."

"That Jarvis will erase the moment you accept, no trace will ever be found of you ever working for SHIELD, it will look to everyone like you had always been SI agents." A slow smiled curled on the red haired agent lips, more predatory than anything Bruce had ever seen and she nodded slowly already walking toward her new costume. Bruce stepped away not turning back as he heard the agent already changing into her new skin and ignoring Clint's flushed face as he hurried to do the same.

"Jarvis?"

"I have located Master Stark and erased all trace of both Agent Barton and Agent Romanov from any SHIELD database and added them to the Stark Industry payroll. Miss Potts as been informed of the development and will send all the paperwork as soon as she finishes assembling their new contracts."

"Where is he?"

"The helicarrier presently floating over New York Dr. Banner." A suit stepped forward opening in front of him and Bruce glanced over his shoulder to see that two other suits had done the same for Clint and Natasha already wearing there new uniforms with an Arc Reactor logo resting over their heart, Tony own personal signature."If you'll allow me sir I'll fly you safely to the intended target."

Hearing a displeased grunt Bruce looked over to see Kong with his arms folded over his chest staring at the suit next to Bruce. There was clearly no way the gorilla man would fit inside the small suit. "What of Kong?"

"Mister Kong will have to stay here, as it is impossible for me to provide fast transportation for him." The large man grunted, his eyes fell to the doctor and he squeezed his shoulder with a meaningful look, before turning around and disappearing up the stairs. 

"Keep him informed of the situation and if you find a way to send him in, please do."

"Of course Dr. Banner, I'll do my best." With a final nod to the ceiling, Bruce turned to find that Clint and Natasha had already been engulfed in their own provided suits and he took a step back letting his own ride close over him.

 

++(LO_TO_BR)++

As soon as they had reached the helicarrier, they found themselves surrounded by SHIELD agents pointing various weapons there way. Bruce placed his hands in his pockets and started walking toward the closest door knowing full well that they were all too afraid of the Hulk to stop him. Natasha and Clint fell into step behind him as the agents shouted at them to stop. As he passed the door they all turned to see the three suits that had carried them here blocking the exit and blasting any agent that dare move to close. 

"Any regret or last minute change of mind?" Clint shook his head and Natasha simply shrugged like the whole thing was boring her, she had always been one of his favorites. They walked down the empty corridor, sometimes glimpsing a foot or a figure walking away as their path seemed to be emptied out by some invisible force. That was until they all turned a corner and were met with a wide eyed surprised Steve who was looking at them, clearly not understanding what was happening. Well Bruce would have to wait a little longer before killing the soldier. Something must have showedon his face, because Steve threw his hands in front of him and backed away until his back hit the wall.

"I stayed away, I did! Why are you here? I swear I did, please!" Not even bothering to see the reaction of the archer or the agent at the panic in the fearless leader's voice Bruce walked to him, slipping one careful hand out of his pocket and patted the soldier cheek in a patronizing manner. 

"I know deary I know, but you must have said something or maybe not." He corrected as Steve eyes went a little wider and wilder with fear."The important thing is, they took Tony and we're here to get him back. I don't recommend you try to stop us, but you are a free man Captain Rogers and I believe a man should be allowed to chose the way he dies."

Steve shook his head and with a pleased smile Bruce's hand returned to his pocket. He walked away still followed by his two teammates and ignored the sound of Steve slipping to the floor his hands hiding his face as his shoulders shook in terror. 

"The hell did you do to him?" Clint voice pipped up, pulling Bruce away from his thoughs of dissection. He turned his head to the side catching the archer's eyes and smiled softly.

"Just a nice little chat." Clint opened his mouth ready to question him again, but Natasha elbowed him in the stomach giving him a warning look. They continued their way in silence until they reached a different looking corridor in the middle of which was standing Nick Fury. The director of SHIELD had his hands behind his back looking at them with his one stern eye and waited until Bruce was standing well into the corridor before speaking.

"You were not authorized to land here Doctor Banner, I would recommend you turn away now and leave matters in our hands." Bruce scoffed a little as Fury's eyes traveled to the two agents standing behind him, taking in their new clothes and logo. "Romanov, Barton, what's the meaning of this? Why aren't your in your uniforms?"

"Sir, with all due respect we are wearing our uniforms. We are SI agents." Natasha answered with her cold even voice, eyes never leaving the director's. Fury scoffed turning to Bruce.

"I suppose this is your idea of a joke?"

"No, this is only a small part of a long term revenge, but feel free to see it as you wish."

"Revenge for what? If I may ask?"

"Of course you may Nick." Bruce watched with a smirk as the director cringed at the use of his first name."It is revenge for taking what his mine."

"And what would that be?"

"Please don't play games with me Nick, its getting quite tedious. Just give us back Stark and we'll be on our way. We don't even need to see each other ever again, witch would be a fantastic idea in your case." Fury's single eye narrowed at the unspoken threat and he looked down at Bruce like he had him cornered.

"You can Hulk out in this part of the helicarrier, this section has been builtspecially so it would be inaccessible to your other half. There is nothing you could do right now that could prompt me to release Stark to you." Bruce sigh softly shaking his head at the foolishness of the director as his eyestraveled around the walls. He turned his back to the taller man, knowing Fury would think he had won, but simply addressed the agents instead.

"Would you mind guarding the entrance of the corridor while I have a nice chat with Nick?" Clint's eyes widened at the mention of a "nice chat", but Natasha simply nodded giving her ex-director a pitying look before she dragged him away. Bruce waited until they were at the entrance of the corridor, only two small spots of color and turned to the director taking one hand out of his pocket holding a small scalpel and twirling it between his fingers.

"What are you....."

"You know the human body is a fascinating subject so many veins, nerves, muscles, and all those little things that allow us to live. In all my years I have had the chance to push the human body to its very limits, to explore how long a person could survive without half of their body or even organs. Did you know that I kept a man alive for a month, with only his torso and half of his organs still functioning? I even showed him his own heart, it was quite a sight." Bruce hummed softly at the memory a small smile playing on his lips at the thought of the man's face as he watched his heart beat out of his chest.

"Our records of you never showed..."

"That I was a psychopath? A murderer? Insane? No of course not, you saw what everyone else saw, an American doctor healing children for free, a sweet man there to help the less fortunate out of the kindness of his heart, while hiding from the government. So what if some bad guy disappeared in the middle of the night? So what if some random body part ever popped out in weird places? No one would ever look at the sweet doctor for answer, why would they, when there village is attacked every week by known drug dealer and kidnapper." Fury was looking at him with shock, some piece of the puzzle that Bruce had been finally sliding into place."I can't say I had much luck in finding new experiment subjects here in New York, but I did find an amazing distraction in Tony...the very distraction you just took away from me. Why Nicky? Is it because you want to become my new subject?"

"You can't..." Bruce eyes turned dark as he stepped fully into the director space the scalpel still twirling around his fingers.

"I can do whatever I want Nick, there is nothing that can kill me. Did you really think the Hulk was the worst part of me? He his the best part of me, the part that destroys everything in a way that shows the world the darkness that his hidden in my heart. I.Can.Do.Anything.I.Want."

The scalpel found its home in the director's neck in one precise motion that sent the director flying into the wall clutching at his neck. Letting go of the scalpel with a little bit of sadness, it had been a very good scalpel after all. Bruce crouched down in front of the director placing the man's hand on the scalpel, showing him how to apply pressure.

"Move it even a little to the right and you'll be unable to walk ever again, to the left and you'll bleed to death even before anyone gets here to rescue you.." Standing up again Bruce looked down the other end of the corridor."I am going to assume that the reason you even took Tony was to study the possibility of using our offspring as future weapons or if I was to give you any credit as future agents, but I won't. I'm giving the benefit of the doubt here Nick, so I'll simply go collect what is mine and leave. If you ever attempt any of this ever again, I will personally come to collect you as my new test subject as I am sure you will last more than a month...if I ever allow you to die that is."

Bruce looked down at the director, watching the blood run under the scalpel he felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine and sighed happily, Fury would make a fantastic test subject. With a patronizing pat to the man head, Bruce turned around walking down the corridor. He knew it would be no time before either his teammates came back and found the director, or Fury would drag himself to the infirmary. He had just pushed open a door and was walking down another corridor when he saw Agent Coulson running toward him relief washing over his face as his eyes fell on the doctor. 

"Oh thank God you're here!" Bruce simply shrugged and stopped letting the agent run the remaining of the distance between them his hand slipping back in his pocket. "I told him it was a bad idea, I told him, but he just wouldn't listen and here we are."

"What is it Agent Coulson?" The agent simply shook his head and grabbed Bruce's arm pulling him after him to a double door. They entered and Bruce found himself in a observation deck looking down at an operating table. As he saw the instruments and restraints he immediately regretted letting the director continue to breath. But what caught his attention was Tony, would always be Tony if he was completely honest with himself, standing on the operating table his eyes lowered down and two swords in his hands. On the floor were two bodies of SHIELD doctors sliced up in pieces. There was blood all over the walls and floor, but Bruce was more interested in the man still breathing."What happened?"

"He was drugged up, so he could be carried here. He was completely unconscious not responsive, but as soon as one of the doctors tried to pierce his skin with an IV, his eyes snapped open and swords appeared in his hands. We tried to talk him down, but he simply sliced thought the closest person and everyone else fled. He's been like this since then, unresponsive, we sent an agent to assess the situation but Tony attacked him without looking and we had to drag him away. I was just called in and informed of the whole situation." As Bruce eyes moved to the agent looking at the operating room with wide eyes, Coulson turned his eyes to him and jumped away."I was about to call you in, I didn't know he was planning this, I swear."

Bruce hummed softly taking in the scene below."I need to get inside."

"Very well, follow me." Coulson turned around leading him to the stairs that connected the operating room to the observation deck."I don't even know where he got the swords they seemed to be made of ice...but that's impossible."

Bruce simply hummed, he had been wondering what would happen if Tony was placed in a dangerous situation without himself, Loki or one of his suits to save him. As Coulson opened the door to let him in, Tony's head snapped in their direction and Bruce was faced with one blood red eye and one very familiar green one. He heard Coulson gasp at the sight, but walked in, hands still in his pockets until he was facing Tony or whoever was in command at the moment. He did allow his curiosity a moment of analysis as he confirmed that, yes the swords were indeed made of ice, before his eyes went back to his lover.

"Is this Frost or Hulk?" His lover face stayed perfectly still before his head tilted to the side at the question, Frost then, since the Hulk would have answered."Would you mind letting Tony out?"

"Still too dangerous for my Tony." Ok maybe not or maybe both, since Tony's feature changed into a more expressive mask as the Hulk answered. 

"Yes but I'm here now, so will you at least follow me back home...where it's safe for Tony to be himself again?" The genius's face went back to its passive state and nodded once, before he jumped down from the table, swords still in hand. Bruce took his time making sure his lover's body didn't bare any marks and walked out closely followed by whatever Tony was at the moment. Coulson didn't say a word, just walked next to Bruce, only stopping to take care of the director when they passed him, not commenting on any of it.

"Coulson just so you know of your options, Stark as a place opened for you at SI." He looked at the furious director slowly bleeding out with a smirk."You know if you ever want to be on the good guy side, Natasha and Clint already are."

At the end of the corridor he passed Clint and Natasha who simply fell in step behind Tony, not commenting on his eyes or his unusual silence. Bruce would have to revisit his opinion of the archer, he was definitely more intelligent then he ever gave him credit. They walked back to the suits without any incident and Bruce watched as Natasha stepped aside saying she needed to do some cleaning and that she would meet them back at the tower before they were all enclose in their suits and flown back to the tower.

Jarvis landed them on the balcony where a very angry looking God of Mischief was waiting for them hands on his hips and glare in his eyes. Clint made his escape as Kong simply stood in the shadows knowing better then to approach his captain when his eyes were not the right color. Bruce walked to Loki kissing his cheek with a lazy smile before they both turned to Tony as he exited his own suit. Loki breath caught in his throat as he took in the eyes. The blank face was back in full command and Frost gave a small nod toward the God before Tony's head lulled to the side his eyes closing and falling into the trickster's arms. The doctor watched as Loki shifted Tony's body until his head was resting in the crook of his neck and he was plastered close to the God chest before meeting the questioning green eyes.

"I believe an explanation is needed, don't you?" Bruce simply hummed making his way to their bedroom, he would explain everything once Tony was back in their bed, trapped between the two of them where he knew he would be safe. He didn't even need to look over his shoulder to know Loki was following him closely, already on board with his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it is mentally exhausting to write Bruce POV I am not in any hurry to do this again and yes every single time I see Mark Ruffalo as Bruce this is what I think is going though his head. Since Mark played him I cannot see Bruce as anything but a quiet storm of fury that'll make you suffer a long slow death if you touch the people he loves and cares about ....like I said mentally exhausting! 
> 
> But I had to give him his voice at least once so here it is enjoy!
> 
> P.s. Before I forget : looking for a new beta but just for this serie ( probably I never know with my brain) leave a come t if interested or simply to give your opinion it's always welcome!


	4. This is war, media war!

Listening to the explanation did not in fact make the god any happier or more understanding of the whole Avenger team than he had when he had been trying to conquer the world. Of course he was grateful that the two human agents of the team had showed their loyalty by taking his mate's side in the conflict. But as Banner's slow even voice reenacted all the events that had taken place in his absence, Loki's mind drifted to all he could do to make the super soldier and the director pay. He could destroy the helicarrier, burn it down only leaving ashes behind, he would certainly rejoice in watching all of those fools die in a fiery death trap. As for the good captain, well he would probably offer him for his doctor to work on as one of his special projects. His thoughts must've been clear on his face, because Banner leaned a little more against him with a sigh as he fell silent.

"I dealt with it dear, next time it will be your turn, but for now let matter be." Loki looked down at the doctor whose head was resting on his shoulder and he started pulling at the salt and pepper curls humming softly. Tony was flopped over their legs in a way that must've have been uncomfortable, but every time they tried to change his position he just rolled around and placed himself in the same position snorting unhappily. Bruce was playing with Tony's hair, twisting the strands between his fingers and trussing others as his other hand rested on the god's thigh rubbing it softly. 

"What about next time? What about when either of them does something we cannot stop? What about when the damage done is too great to repair?" Loki asked softly his gaze on the genius, he couldn't imagine anything happening to their husband that neither of them could stop. The director might be human, but he was relentless and crafty. One day he would find a way to hurt them in a way that couldn't be undone. 

"We'll face the next crisis like we faced the other one, together." 

"I would prefer to prevent than wait." 

"Well I do not think the Captain will be a problem, I had...a nice chat with the man and he finally saw my side of things, he won't be a problem for a long long time." Loki simply chuckled softly, pleased to see the pink color that rose on the doctor's cheeks as the god kissed his forehead and murmured sweet nothing in his ears. The God of Mischief knew the darker side of the doctor's heart and knew that whatever conversation the doctor had had with the super soldier, must have been quite...persuasive. 

"What about the director?" 

"Him I don't know...I had a talk with him, a very interesting talk involving a scalpel to the throat, but I can only hope the meaning got through his thick skull."

"What if it hasn't?"

"Then he'll do something stupid and we'll both have a conversation with him." Loki hummed softly, he could understand why the doctor was reluctant to end the director's life, when they might have some use for the SHIELD agent in the future. They could only hope that the director had understood the message and stay away from them.

"Hey babe, your back." The slow slur of a barely awake Tony drew the god and the doctor's gazes down and the god knew they both were wearing a goofy dopy smile as they watched the genius rub his eyes with a little pout. Tony was such a brat sometimes, but there was no argument that he was the most adorable brat ever. 

"Had a good nap darling?" Tony's hands wandered down guarding his stomach as he looked at the two of them with a little smile, his eyes full of adoration. 

"Yep...wait did I fall asleep in the lab again? When did you get back?" Loki leaned down to kiss the genius, so he wouldn't see the worried look on the doctor's face. When he pulled back the doctor reassuring mask had fallen on his face again and one of the genius's hand went to his cheek caressing it softly."You okay Brucy?" 

"Yes dear, it's nothing you just worried us a little." Tony looked a little sheepish as he mumbled his apology. Loki decided to follow the doctor lead and promptly pulled Banner down so they were both lying on each side of the genius squeezing him between them. 

"So I suppose Brucy told you the good news?" Loki met the doctor's eyes over the genius's head and carefully placed his hand over his mate's stomach with a soft smile. Bruce hand looped over Tony's waist placing his own hand over both of them.

"Yes darling, he has. This is wonderful news, amazing and wonderful news." Tony hummed softly nuzzling against the god's neck, the drugs he had been injected with clearly still having some hold on him. Meeting the doctor's eyes over the genius's head, he watched the worry in the doctor's eyes as he clearly had the same thought as him."I'll stay here as long as you need, Thor can start a war for all I care I am not leaving the two of you alone again."

"Man Asgard is gonna burn." Tony chuckled softly nuzzling closer and pulling Banner flush against him."As future ruler of Asgard I am ordering you to not let our future kingdom burn babe."

Loki pulled back in surprise looking down at the genius that had fallen back asleep and looked up to see the same look on surprise on the doctor's face.

"Did you tell him?" Bruce shock his head slowly."Than what was that? A joke?"

"...Maybe, but really deary, I think this is the least of our concern right now, don't you?" They shared a long look and finally the god nodded softly. They could go at it one crisis at a time, for now they had the pregnancy to care about and a director to keep an eye on. 

++(LO_TO_BR)++

 

Tony was doing his morning yoga with Clint on the balcony, like they had started to do every morning for a week now. It was one of the few exercises Bruce had insisted on, saying it would help with the genius's sore muscles and would help calm him down, as well as teach him breathing exercises. The genius hadn't really been into the whole yoga thing at first, but two nights ago he had had some bedtime fun with his two lovers and had been able to bend in a whole new way that had made him fall in love with the exercise. If the request from Bruce to Clint to increase the exercises was any indication, the doctor loved the result just as much as the genius. 

Resting all of his weight on one leg, the other bent up and with both of his arms in the air, Tony could see though the balcony door Loki cooking their breakfast, part of the price Clint had asked to teach the genius yoga. Natasha was lounging on the couch watching some random television show that Tony knew for a fact wasn't from this country, while Bruce was finishing his coffee reaching for the newspaper on his right. The genius smiled softly at the domestic scene in front of him as Clint walked over to him to correct his posture.

"Seriously with all the stories about your sexual prowess I though you would be a master at this yoga thing Starky." 

"Hum, I always had quite flexible partners indeed, but never had the need to suck my own cock." Clint simply snorted slapping him upside the head as he showed him the next movement."But I must say the little extra flexibility is very, very enjoyable, especially when Loki does that thing with his hand that just...."

"No! No! Just no! I agreed to this, but I will not endure the sex story between you and reindeer game! NO!" 

"Okay then." Tony hummed softly looking like he wasn't going to say anything else and waited for the agent to look relax again, before he spoke again."Bruce then! He has such a wicked tongue that just make you feel so dirty, especially when he used it to open..."

"Oh My God! Tony I will throw you over the railing if you do not shut the hell up right now!" Giggling Tony moved away from Clint's reach, moving close to the railing as he did so and looked down. 

"Clint?" 

"No! I don't want to hear you anymore, just no!" Not even turning around, Tony flapped his hand at the archer to get his attention, motioning him to come closer.

"Clint." The archer moved to his side looking down and his eyebrows raised to his hairline as they took in the spectacle below. The street in front of the Avengers Tower was crowded by journalists, they were all parked in front of the tower clearly trying to get in, they're shoulders heavy with cameras and other equipment. The genius and the archer looked at each other frowning."What the hell is going on?" 

Clint opened his mouth like he was about to answer but then his mouth clicked shut and he pointed down to a red haired figure walking toward the crowd. They watched as the crowd split open letting the red haired woman walked through the parting crowd and inside the building without anyone stopping her.

"Pepper...this is not good, not good at all." They both turned around walking inside the living room side by side to find Bruce standing up looking a little green around the edges holding the paper between his clutched fist. Loki was staring at the television, while Natasha was outright glaring at it, probably trying to set in on fire with her mind. Looking over Tony finally saw why everyone looked so shocked and paled a little.

There on the screen he could see pictures of him and Loki, Loki in his Asgardian armor, Loki in slacks, Loki and Tony kissing, cuddling together...and some pictures of his wedding to Loki and Bruce. His private life had often been on television or in the news, especially since he had become Iron Man, but this wasn't just about him, this was about much more than just him. All the head lines were quite clear about their thoughts about the genius's marital choice.

-Iron Man betrays the human race-  
-The enemy of the people married to Loki-  
-Avengers corrupted-  
-Ridiculous helmet wearing lovers-  
-One smashing news:Hulk is married-

Well most of them were positive about his wedding to Bruce at the very least, but there was many, many pictures of him and Loki that clearly hadn't been taken by the usual paparazzi.

"Shit!" Tony turned to the archer with raised eyebrows, clearly seeing how mad the agent was as his gaze took in all the pictures."Those...I took those."

"Clinty?" Tony stopped Loki's advance on the archer with a raised hand, keeping a careful eye on Bruce from the corner of his eye. Bruce hadn't moved yet simply raised his head, but his gaze promise murder and Tony preferred to be cautious just in case.

"When reindeer...Loki showed up, Fury asked me to keep an eye on you, to make sure he wouldn't turn into a threat. When...when you got hurt, I understood that Loki would never do anything to hurt you, so I told Fury I was done. But well I gave him the pictures...I didn't think he would...I'm so sorry. Tony I didn't..." Tony pulled the archer into a hug, caressing his back, he gave a warning look to Loki to back off and turned to Bruce to see him calming down."It's okay Clinty, it's all okay."

"Oh it will be soon!" Pepper walked in, with a look of fury in her eyes as she looked to the television and the paper still in Bruce hands."Press conference now! This is a PR disaster and if we wait any longer it will get so out of hand even the Stark charm won't stop it."

Pepper walked to Tony pushing the archer away as she took him in. Since she had learned about the pregnancy she had turned into the most fearless mother hen he had ever seen, worst than Loki and Bruce combined. Her gaze ran all over him and he did a little twirl for her. She nodded once and turned to the others ready to bark her orders, clipboard on front of her like a shield of war. 

"Barton, Romanov I need you in your Stark industry uniforms, put something over your face, shades, glasses, mask, I don't care you're spy hide your identity a little." Both agents nodded, this was something Pepper took very seriously, more seriously than SHIELD ever had. Since they had been transferred to SI, all the close-up footage of Clint and Natasha had been removed from the internet and the media, along with any pictures that had been taken of them...that Tony did not want to know how his CEO had done. But the agent's respect for the red haired woman had only increased and they followed all her orders promptly."Loki, Bruce, Tony I need you in suit, a nice nonthreatening suit...scratch that Loki Asgardian armor, we need people to see that we are not ashamed of you or your origins and not trying to hide your past. Where's that mountain of a man always shadowing you?"

"Kong!" The gorilla man slid out of the shadows where he had been hidden stepping to the genius's back a hand resting on his shoulder protectively. Between Kong and Pepper, he was surrounded by two terrifying mortal forces, Bruce and Loki should be jealous. 

"I need him in a suit, looking less threatening, he'll be your security." Kong simply nodded and Pepper turned back to him pointing a warning finger in his direction."No sword...or visible knife, I don't care about the hidden one." 

"Loki suit!" The god moved to his side already clad in his armor, minus the helmet and the genius felt his lover's magic envelope him and the gorilla man. When he looked down Tony found himself in a nice charcoal suit, with a button up red shirt, black vest and a nice golden bow tie. Doing a little pirouette Tony came face to face with a vision of handsomeness that even Pepper was gaping at.

"Damn that's...hot." Kong was clad in a black and white classic suit, with his three first buttons undone. He looked extremely good, like a super model good. His weird features were brought out by the cut of the suit and Loki had given him a slick back only leaving some of his hair curled at the back of his neck. That man was a modern super model, not a ruthless pirate."Damn! Kong now I feel like the monkey man." 

Kong simply grunted patting his captain's head as he placed his hands in his pockets in a laid back way that just made him look even better and Tony turned to see Pepper still gaping at the man her cheeks a little red. Well wasn't that interesting!

"Pepper sweety close your mouth or I'll go fetch the mop." That snapped her out of it and she slapped him very, very softly on the arm with her clipboard just as Clint and Natasha walked back in the room. Natasha whistled softly at the sight and Clint did a slow clap walking around the big man earning himself an eyeroll from Kong. Letting everyone drool over the former pirate Tony moved to Bruce's side, appreciating the black and purple suit Loki had clad the doctor in.

"You okay love?" Bruce took a deep breath, searching the genius's eyes and nodded softly placing an arm around Tony and pulling him close. Loki moved to his other side taking his hand and pulled his hand to his lips kissing his knuckles. Pepper turned to them and nodded at the little picture they formed before stepping up to them with a soft smile.

"Okay, here's the game plan, I need you two to stay at Tony's side, but to let him answer the questions. You will probably be asked some questions, but only answer them if I approve of them." Loki and Bruce both nodded clearly relived to leave the CEO take charge in this situation. With a nod Pepper turned back to the agents and Kong."Clint, Natasha you will be behind them showing silent support and that you approve of this whole situation. No questions for you, I just need you to be there and show off the Stark Industry logo, it will show you severed your ties to SHIELD and thus do not approve of their technique. Kong...just stand close, don't be to menacing, but just enough to convince people to stay back, I do not want a riot on our hands." 

The agent nodded and Kong simply grunted taking his place with the agents behind the trio. With a nod, Pepper took the lead and they all walked into the elevator, ready for war. As soon as they stepped out, they were attacked by the flash of cameras and the shouting of questions, but Pepper and Tony simply smiled walking to the platform that had been erected for the occasion. Loki and Bruce held out their hands helping Tony to get on, their eyes never leaving the genius. They took their spot behind him, Pepper took her place at the front of the stage and the agents took their spot on either side of the platform shoulders back and eyes alert. There was a moment of calm as Kong walked in front of the platform and sat down, silently threatening anyone that dare come closer and Tony wasn't really surprised to see some of the female and two male reporters fanning themselves at the sight of the man. 

Walking forward, Pepper tapped at the top of her clipboard like a maestro about to lead an orchestra and silence fell over the crowd. "You know the rules people, for those of you who are new, you will raise your hands and wait to be told to ask your question. If you start shouting questions at random you will be removed from this building..."

"If your questions are deemed stupid you will also be removed from this building." Tony pipped in with his usual fake smile, that he knew his two lovers hated to see on his face.But it was the mask he used everyday when faced with people who only cared about his money and how much money they could get by using his life as their personal step ladder. 

"You will be allowed to ask questions of Loki and Banner if and only if those questions are absolutely impossible for Tony to answer. Do not forget that you were INVITED inside the Avengers Tower by Mister Stark so that the public could know the truth and not so you could ask dumb questions, do not push my patience and Mister Stark's hospitality. Now lets start." A forest of hands reached up, but the journalists otherwise stayed silent as Pepper started pointing toward them, nodding when she approved of the question and letting Tony deal with the idiots, this wasn't their first rodeo and Tony had done much worse as the merchant of death.

The questions where all quite generic, all about betrayal, about sleeping with enemy, that one was sent at the back of the room by Kong for its stupidity, but did allowed the genius to make some lewd joke. Tony realized quite soon that people were avoiding any questions about the addition of Bruce in their married life and couldn't really say he minded much. So he just keep on smiling, answering the questions like it was nothing, just waiting for the right moment to flip the conversation in his favor.

"Tony how do you feel about the accusation that you betrayed the Avengers by tying yourself to the man who attack New York?" Pepper nodded and Tony smiled softly to the camera.

"Tried to attack New York, and was stopped and defeated by the Avengers. I know the perceptions are still quite bad in regards to my husband, but he is just like many of us in the Avengers Initiative on the road to redemption. I would have never married him if my partners hadn't approved of his presence at my side." 

"Tony if there is no shame in your relationship than why did you hide from the public?"

"Do you tell the PUBLIC, as you so eloquently put it, everything about your personal life? I might be a public figure, but I don't think I owe you every single detail of my life. My privacy was betrayed by the very people I was told to trust and I choose to answer your questions instead of letting lies be spread. My life, my choice."

"Do you know who leaked the pictures then?" Tony watched Pepper hide a small smile behind her clipboard seeing what Tony was doing, detouring the subject away from Loki as it seemed the journalist were finding a calm smiling God of Mischief quite boring.

"SHIELD." A low murmured spread across the room as the journalist seemed to change the direction of their questions and started calling their editors to change the headlines. 

"Why would SHIELD betray the trust of one of its agents?" Tony met Pepper's eyes and they nodded to each other as the genius placed his hands over his stomach and faked shyness. 

"Well when the director learned of my pregnancy..." The whole room exploded, some shouting questions, other just gaping at him and the flash of the cameras bombarded him. Pepper tapped her clipboard once and silence fell. She looked over the crowd and pointed to a young ginger journalist that hadn't asked any questions yet.

"When the director learned of your pregnancy what Tony?" Oh Tony liked this one, he made a little gesture to Pepper to keep the name of the man in mind, it was always an asset to have good journalist on your good side.

"Well the good director though he could maybe use my children as weapon for SHIELD and took me away from my home without my consent, forcing me to quit my affiliation with the organization and as you can see I wasn't the only one that thought that the director's actions weren't politically correct." He heard the snort from Clint and smiled a little ignoring the look he knew Loki and Bruce were most definitely giving him. He really loved his two husbands, but they had underestimated when they had chose to not tell him about the kidnapping...Jarvis had told him along with the very nice footage of it all. 

There was more and more questions, all about SHIELD, the news of Loki, Tony, and Bruce's wedding already old news, as the more interesting story of male pregnancy and betrayal was much juicier. Tony knew there would be more questions and probably more harassment over his relationship choice's but for now he gladly gave Fury to the wolves. Tony happily answered all the questions smiling away at all of them and nodded to Pepper as he felt himself grow tired. Stepping in front of him Pepper held out her hand asking once again for silence and cleared her throat getting all of the journalist's attention on her.

"This will be all for today, but here's a special offer that you should bring back to your editors. In a week the Avengers Tower will be open for a special interview, in a one on one interview with the married couple and an exclusive first view of the children's room. The winning journal or media will be allowed one reporter and camera man. It will be a betting war to which the funds will go to the Maria Stark foundation. Your offer should be sent directly to SI at the address that will be given to you as you exit, good day!" With that they all turned around and entered the elevator in silence.

Once the doors were closed Loki and Bruce stepped forward ready to explain themselves or maybe ask since when Tony had known, but the genius held out his hands to stop them."Babe, Love, you are married to a genius I knew about the whole thing the moment you gave me a moment alone with my AI, I understand why you stayed quiet and I get that you wanted to protect me, but this is the last time I'll let a lie pass, understood?"

"Yes darling."

"Of course dear." With a smile Tony pulled Loki and Bruce closer nuzzling the god's neck and kissing the doctor's cheek sighing happily. Until the door to the elevator opened to reveal a very pissed of looking Fury, a fidgeting Steve, and a lounging Coulson. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well this is gonna be fun."

 

++(LO_TO_BR)++

 

Closing the door of the library behind them taking one last look at a worried looking Bruce and a pissed off Loki, better make this quick or he just knew they would burst in and...well he wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen then. Tony turned back looking at Fury and Steve, but mostly at Coulson who was keeping away from the two other men, looking everywhere but at the genius. 

"Coulson? I know why Fury is here, I'm pretty sure I know why he brought his poster child with him, but you I don't know, so what can I do for you?" The agent finally turned to him and the moment their eyes met, Tony knew why the agent was there and simply nodded to him."Just talk to Pepper she'll transfer you in no time."

"What?" Fury's look of betrayal was priceless and grew even more so as the agent moved to the genius's side with a relived smile and patted his shoulder walking toward the door without a look backward.

"This was the step too far director, I'm sorry." Tony waited for the agent to leave the room, before he started moving, circling the two men as he walking slowly around them keeping his distance. The director was looking like he was a step away from exploding and Steve looked like a really wished he could be anywhere else.

"So Nick that was fun, a very stupid move, but hey fun anyway." 

"You! That was a live broadcast, SHIELD has been bombarded with calls and some of our investors are pulling away!"

"Well what DID you expect? If you had simply attacked us, than you could have given a fake cover story about us getting rogue, it would have been a little rough around the edges, but you could have gotten away with it. But you attacked me personally, you attacked my family AND you used the one weapon I wield better than anyone else. You fool, you started a media war with the poster child of media...I mean did you even think this through before starting all this or did you just act out of petty revenge for failing to kidnap me?""

Tony kept on circling them tapping his fingers on his legs in a comforting rhythm as he watched the director grow quiet and Steve looked more and more uncomfortable. The director eyes never left his as a slow smiled curled the man mouth into a very cruel rictus.

"Then I'll suppose you'll like my next scoop, it's about your sweet doctor and his bloody past." Tony stopped walking his entire body frozen and his gaze went to the floor looking uncomfortable."Oh didn't you know, we've been tracing Banner's past actions, we've found seventeen murders so far that we cold pin on him. His reputation will be destroyed, your precious doctor will be locked away...for life." Tony still didn't move his gaze as Fury gloated."We just need a little more research and I'm sure we'll have all we need to so the world what a psychopath he really is."

"You're off by fifty."

"And then the world will know what his real face...what?" Tony slowly looked up, he knew what is face looked like, he had slipped into his pirate captain voice and he knew his face had turned cold, his eyes dead to the shock on the director's face. Steve tried to move away, but found his feet stuck to the ground encased in ice. Both he and the director's feet were glued to the floor with ice, making it impossible for them to move as the genius moved towards them, two ice swords appearing in his hands. 

"Seventeen."Tony snorted softly tapping the tip of one of his swords against the bandage on the director's throat."You're off by fifty, well up to the moment his experimentations are known to start at the very least, but yeah you're off by fifty."

"You knew?" Steve was so startled he finally found his voice again.

"I married the man Steve of course I knew. I knew what kind of man Bruce was from the moment I first heard his name. I thought I would keep my distance, I thought it would be written all over his face, I thought...well what I found wasn't what I though I would find." Tony turned his gaze to Fury who was looking at him gaping."Did I ever thank you for introducing us?"

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" At that Tony simply snorted moving again, so he was circling the two men once again and watching with a smile as they had to twist their bodies to follow his progress.

"Well I was going to, but then I actually talked to the man and he was brilliant, sweet, so so sweet, he is the sweetest man I have ever met. We became friends and I really wasn't expecting much more, but than again he surprise me and...well I love the sweetest man I have ever met and married him."

"He's a psychopath!" Fury hurled at him, his one eye bulging out.

"And I'm the merchant of death and my other husband is a crazy alien that tried to conquer the earth. What's your point?"

"Tony he's dangerous!" Steve tried once again to pipped in."He killed people, many many people...he might even kill you one day."

"I killed lots and lots of people."

"That's your past, that was before..."

"No." Tony cut him."That was my nature for a year, for a year I was a pirate, a killer, did you think I stayed innocent and bloodless? I was the captain of a bloody pirate ship Steve, I spilled more blood in a year than Bruce ever has in all these years. You know compared to me Bruce really is the sweetest man ever."

Turning towards the door, Tony walked to it and leaning against it with a sigh as he watched the two men. He never knew how to respond when Bruce got this lost look in his eyes, every time he seemed to think that his own darkness would drive the genius away from him. But the darkness in the doctor had been the first thing to attract the genius to him and it would always be the first thing the would keep Tony at the doctor's side. He was sure that one day the doctor would reveal the truth to him, that one day he would feel comfortable enough to tell everything to the genius without fear of him running away. When that day came, Tony would still be there to call his sweet doctor the sweetest man he had ever known. But for now he would simply keep on kissing Bruce every time his eyes filled with doubt and he would continue to protect his lovers from themselves, since they protected him from the whole world. 

"I don't think I have to tell you that if any of Bruce's past finds itself on a front page or anything else, you will wish you were dead. This!" Tony held out his Stark Phone opening an app that he showed to the director."Is the number of agents that are out in the world doing whatever business SHIELD needs them to that are equipped with Stark Industry weapons or technologies and that's not counting the helicarier or all the other bases my company built. Wow that's a four digit number, nice go Stark Industry."

"What's your point Stark?"

"Well you see if I were to press this little switch or if anything ever happens to me or any of the people under my care that can be trace directly back to SHIELD, all of the Stark Industry technology currently used by your agents would be turned off. The helicarrier would stop functioning, all your agents would be weaponless. You Nicky would be responsible for the death of more than half of your organization, is that a clear enough threat for you?"

"...Yes" Nodding happily, Tony let the mask of coldness slip from his face, quickly replaced by his usual cheerful attitude.

"Good! Jarvis?"

"Yes Sir?"

"None of this gets out of this room and you are not allowed to show any of this to anyone and I really do mean anyone."

"Of course sir."

"Please ask Clint and Natasha to escort our guests out."

"Very well sir." Skipping out Tony walked right into Bruce's arms kissing him hungrily, his arms wrapped possessively around the doctor as Loki slipped behind them resting his chin on top of the doctor's head. When he pulled back, Tony tilted his head to the side asking for the god's lips and Loki kissed him easily keeping Bruce trapped between them. 

"Hey babe we need a room for the kids!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******Announcement********  
> I am looking for a new beta for the last few chapters of this series AND the three short story for the triplets after, one of which is already done ;P 
> 
> If interested contact me in the comments section if not comments are still cherish <3
> 
> Thank you!


	5. Baby room

The three of them were looking at the wall in front of their room, Loki with a frown, Tony just generally happy and Bruce was looking at them like they were lunatics. In the doctor’s defense, at the announcement that Loki would built the children’s room, Tony had also thoughtthey would built out of an existing room. But the God of Mischief had walked toward their room and stopped there staring at the wall with a frown. Finally he nodded and held out his hand for Tony's and Bruce’s. The two scientists took the offered hands and looked in wonder as the God’s spear appeared in front of him. Floating in the air, they watched as Loki spoke in a language that Tony didn't recognize and was probably not even from this world as the spear moved through the wall. There was complete silence and then Loki pulled Tony forward and in front of him.

"Clear your mind and touch the wall." Tony looked at Loki with raised eyebrows clearly judging the God, while Bruce simply snorted. "What is it now?"

"Clear my mind? Babe I need to be half dead on my feet before I can even think of going to sleep without my mind keeping me awake with brilliant idea. How in hell am I supposed to do that?" Loki simply smiled shaking his head, as Bruce simply nodded, as he was the one who always found the genius when he would fall asleep at his work table. 

"Very well then think of a door. That should be simple enough and touch the wall." A mischievous smile appeared on the genius’ face and he turned around touching the wall without any hesitation. First nothing happen, as the corridor stayed silent and then Tony felt it, the wall moving and changing shaped under his fingers.The texture change, going from the soft white wall, to smooth wood, green smooth wood. Then he could see the wall being pushed back into a round shape and a door knock sprouted out under his hand at the center of the door. Around the door, red bricks started coming out circling the green round door and paintings of vines appeared around it along with small white painted flowers. Keeping is hand press to the wood when he felt a new texture appear, looking down he saw a door knock made of bronze metal, Tony looked to his husband. Loki simply looked confused looking at the large round door with a frown, while Bruce looked extremely pleased and moved to the genius side pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Tada!"

"That's a Hobbit door dear." Bruce pointed out laughing softly against the genius’s neck.

"Well it was that or the TARDIS. I think I choose rather well don't you?" 

"You did indeed. Do you think it'll look like a Hobbit hole inside?" Bruce mused as Loki simply shook his head accepting that it was just another of his husbands quirks that he just didn't understand. He stopped Tony from opening the door with a firm grasp on his wrist.

"Wait darling, we need for the universe to be done building before we can step in." At the look Tony and Bruce shot his way, the God explained further. "Their room will be a universe outside of Midgard, but connected to it by this door, which by the way can only be opened by the three of us. If anything was to happen, anything that would be dangerous for our young, one of us will be teleported to the room along with the little ones. If you so choose once inside you can open the door to any universe as long as you've been there if Midgard is viewed as too dangerous. It’s a small pocket universe connected to the whole of the Nine Realms."

As he finish speaking the spear came out through the door and into Loki hand, who simply made it disappear again, sending it back into his secret hiding spot. "Wait who or what decides who will be teleported inside the room with the children?" Tony asked.

"It will more than likely be you darling." Bruce hummed his approval, while Tony just stared at them with a frown.

"Why me?" Loki and Bruce both pointed to his still flat stomach in unison. "What because I'm what...the mother? That's...is it still sexist even do I'm a man?" 

"I don't think so dear. But more importantly you are the one with the strongest connection with the children, that you want it or not you will have carried them for almost an entire year of their life, you will be their biggest source of comfort...it simply makes more sense that you would be attheir side in time of crisis." Bruce placated him before Loki could talk. Tony stared at the doctor for a little while before he finally shrugged, explained in the scientific method it made enough sense not to argue. So he simply pushed the door open, followed closely by his two husbands. 

The room was large, very, very large, not at all like a Hobbit hole, which was a little disappointing, but still it was gorgeous. The ceiling shimmered with a night sky filled with stars and puffy little clouds that move on theirown across the ceiling. There two large round windows on the left side of the door and when Tony moved to each of them he smiled softly. One of them showed New York city as it was seen from the window in their room and the other showed Asgard in all her golden glory, the light from the two universes shinning through the window and lighting the vast room. The room was clearly slipped in three categories and the genius frown a little at the sight of the three very different decors and cribs.

"Loki, did you choose the decoration for the cribs?" The trickster followed his gaze with a frown and shook his head.

"No, the design if each of them if supposed to showed the personality of each one of our children. My magic designed them to fit each of them, I had no choice in their design." 

"Then we might need to worry a little about our children personalities." Bruce hummed from the other side of the genius looking at the last crib and moving toward it. 

Tony moved to the first one his hand hovering over it with wonder. The crib was made in a dark glistening metal, something he though should have been found as bars to a dungeon. The bars at the side of the crib were smooth and soft, little sparks of blue visible as light played on the dark metal. The head of the crib was flat going very high as it was sculpted into the shape of a castle, into whichwas resting a sword that looked a little familiar. At the end of the crib on the two posts were small sculptures, one of a knight in position to fight with his sword at the ready, while the opposite bed post had been adorned with a dragon, his big wings extended over his head and his mouth open as if he was ready to spit fire. The mattress was a deep blue and the covers where cream and light blue. What really caught the genius’s attention was the small plush lion in a gold and red armor sitting inside the crib as if he was ready to guard its future habitant. With one last look at the small knight and the dragon frozen in combat, Tony moved to the other bed, so much differentthan the first one. 

The second one was made of wood; oak if the genius wasn't mistaken. The wood seemed light, getting darker where the light touched it looking as if shadows where playing across the old looking wood. The head of the cribwas an ancient looking tree stump to which the roots went under the crib and disappeared into the floor. Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to know where those roots went. Looking at the sculpted post at the end of the bed, he found on one side was what appeared to be a full moon surrounded by fragile looking glass clouds and on the other side a wolf. The wolf was big, looking bigger than a normal wolf, with his head thrown back in a silent howl to the full moon. Where there should have been bars there was what appeared to be swirls of woods, forming three distinct swirls connecting in the middle. The mattress of the bed was dark, but the covers looked very soft all in happy red colors. Tony wasn't really surprise to find a little black plushy wolf resting at the center of the bed, like he was waiting for his master to return. The whole thing twisted and still it looked beautiful if you looked at it as a whole. Leaving Loki to inspect the roots and theirdisappearance into the floor, the genius walked to Bruce who was studying the last crib. 

The two other beds had been dark, but the third one was white, made in what appeared to be white wood polished by sea water over many years. The wood was soft to the touch almost like a caress, as if it had been tied at the bottom of the sea until the salty water had polished it to perfection. Unlike the two other beds there were no bars to the side of the crib; just sculpted waves crashing against each other. What caught the genius’s attention were the waves forming at the head of the crib. Through the waves he could swear that when the light hit it just right he could see a creature, a sea monster looking creature, moving through the waves. Moving to Bruce's side he looked at the bed post and frowned at the strand of DNA sculpted in the soft white wood.

"Anything you recognize?" Tony asked as his fingers touched the sculpted strand with wonder.

"This isn't...this isn't the DNA of any known being...well not on earth at least." Bruce answered. his eyes tracking the twist and turns of the strand. 

Tony looked inside the crib, finding a bright blue mattressand yellow covers. What really caught his attention was the small Godzilla looking plushy resting under the wave of the crib head sculpture. The little monster looked adorable and innocent, with its bright green color, but it did nothing to reassure the genius. 

"This is awesome and all, but I feel like I should be worried about the little ones future...Am I the only one?" Bruce shook his head still wearing his thinking face and Loki simply sighed

"I have been told many times that I am to bring destruction and blood wherever my presence is felt. It hasbeen true for most of my life and it has been clad in darkness for a better part of my long existence. But it made me the man that I am today and the man that you both choose to spend your life with.” His gaze traveled to the three cribs. "These show us part of our children’spath, their future, but I trust that with the three of us at they're side, a little darkness shouldn’t scare us or them."

"Man, Odin was a crappy father!" Tony walked toward Loki pulling him down into a kiss, not wanting to see the lost look in the trickster eyes anymore. "Babe all that those cribs are telling me is that we’re going to have to most bad ass babies that the world has ever seen and that were going to be the luckiest parents ever." 

Bruce took some pictures of the sculpted DNA strand looking quite curious about their origins. Tony simply stayed close to the God of mischief leaning against his side, as his gaze traveled from the green soft carpetcovering the floor and the soft sky blue of the walls. He could worry about his children’s future when the timecame. Right now he had a bad ass room for their children. With one last look at the cribs they walk out of the room closing the door behind them. A though occurred to the genius and he looked at Loki over Bruce's head with frown.

"How do we know which belongs to which baby?" Bruce looked up to clearly interested in the answer, only to find Loki looking at them like it had only just occurred to him. "Well that's going to be interesting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short because the next one is a long pain in the ass and I wants to see who would guess write about the babies.
> 
> Also many many many thanks to my new beta MacandLady (I'm still traumatized by how fast she did this) who corrected me AND taught me a new little titbit of history ;)


	6. Pregnancy schedule

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-13 Weeks-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Loki was cooking his husbands breakfast, humming softly and ignoring the waiting archer sitting on the counter top spying his every move. It had became a little ritual for the God to cook breakfast for all the Tower occupants andalthough he wouldn't say it, he did quite like the archer’squiet company. Anthony and Bruce were in the living room, the doctor cuddled against the genius as his brain slowly came back online. Banner really wasn't a morning person and was quite adorable when his hair was still in its gravity defying puffed out way. He would get quite snuggly until he had at least two cup of coffee, so he was snuggling Anthony on the couch, while Loki cookedanother little ritual that the God adored. 

Looking at the archer at the corner of his eyes, he reached out for the sausage to add to the mix and Barton silently placed them in the trickster’s hand. With a little nod of thanks Loki added them to the mix hearing his two scientists making their way toward the kitchen. 

"Ergh." Loki turned at the sound and saw Anthony with his hand over his mouth and nose looking a little pale. Bruce was looking at the genius with a frown clearly not understanding much more. "Oh that's bad!"

Anthony ran away toward the closest bathroom and they all heard the clear sound of the genius being sick. Clint was the first one to move to everyone’s surprise and ran to the genius’s side taking him outside on the balcony. Coming back in, the archer ignored the two staring men and took a glass of water to the genius. All Loki could see was the archer waving his arms as he gave instruction to the genius and left him resting on one of the chairs on the balcony and walked back inside.

"Okay air the whole room...well the whole Tower if youcan. Get rid of all the meat for a while and..."

"What just happened?" Loki asked softly, not liking not knowing what was going on with his mate.

"Oh! Yeah I suppose you wouldn't know. It’s the meat smell. It should pass after some time, but for now it will make him sick." Clint explained with a little shrug like it was obvious.

"How would YOU know that?" Bruce asked before Loki could.

"Well when I was in the circus the bearded woman was pregnant like five times and every time she was we couldn't eat meat for like the first four months or she would be sick at the smell. It got so bad meat would be banned from camp the moment we knew she was pregnant. I was wondering if Tony would have any weird pregnancy sickness...well apparently he does!" 

Loki waved his hand over the stove sending the whole sausage mix to another realm and invited the fresh wind from outside to invade the tower taking all the offensive smell out of the Tower. With a nod of thanks to the archer, the trickster walked outside and looked down at his mate with a frown. Anthony wasn't having any of it though.

"Babe you couldn't know it would get me sick. Hell I didn't know, so get that frown off your face, I'm fine, just a little surprise."

"I feel like I should have known, I've been pregnant before." Loki said, still frowning as Anthony pulled him down so he was sitting at his side.

"And every pregnancy is different. Just be happy Clint knew what the problem was. Who knew bird brain would know more about pregnancy then the three of us? That's kind of sad."

"Or lucky that we surrounded ourselves with so many good people." Loki hummed as Anthony pulled him down until his head was resting on the small belly. He felt more then heard the small chuckles that shock the smaller man.

"I knew you liked Clinty more then you let on." 

"Just don't tell him."

"Fine you big man of mystery...can I have pancakes? Chocolate chip pancake?" Loki simply nodded, getting to his feet and kissed his mate’s forehead, passing Bruce as he walked out to take his place at the genius’s side. As he passed him, Loki reached for the doctor pulling him closer and kissed him more fully, loving the softer body against his. Bruce answered the kiss with a smile and a little squeeze to the trickster waist. Watching as Banner walked away from him with a small smile, Loki smiled as the doctor snuggled back against the genius, his hand resting on the small belly. He could now honestly say that he loved both men with the same possessive all consuming love he had felt the moment he had set eyes on the small human, what now seemed like decades ago. His life had change quite a bit since than and he could say without a doubt that he was now happy, happier than he had ever been. And he owned it all to those two amazingmen that had accepted him without question or doubts. Loki turned back, seeing Barton pulling out the ingredients for chocolate chip pancake...clever bird brain indeed. Barton took his place on the counter once again and started handing the ingredients to the God, resuming their silent ritual.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-20 weeks-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

"Well, you got fat!"

"No I got pregnant you ignorant man." Jack looked down at Tony from his spot behind the couch with raisedeyebrows and looked to Bruce who was reading. The doctor looked over the book and simply gave a little nod, before going back to ignoring the whole world. Placing his pirate hat, his precious lucky hat on Tony's head, the pirate flipped over the couch and laid his head on the genius’s lap. Of course all of this was done with the usual flourish and over the top style of the pirate - which meant his legs were already crossed - landed squarely on the arm rest and his hair magically placed itself on the genius’s lap in a fashionable way. Tony smiled down at the pirate pulling at the messy dark hair avoiding a certain hair braiding with white bone and blond hair weave into it. Jack turned on his side staring at the still small belly and started drawing on it with a finger humming a song that Tony recognized as an old pirate song. 

"You okay there Sparrow?" Jack simply shrugged and Tony was pretty sure the pirate was now drawing a Kraken around his belly button. "Did you come alone?"

"No, no Hogun and Clint came with me they went to see Loki straight away, something about Clint starting to age and Hogun freaking out about it." Tony hummed softly looking over and meeting Bruce’s eyes. The doctor looked a little sad for the silent God and the genius gave him a soft little smile full of love. He watch as the doctor’s shoulder relaxed and he gave him a little smile of his own before going back to his book. Before Loki had even started talking about immortality, the idea of loosing Tony had been something that had terrified the doctor and he had only just started to open up about his fears. This one was still his biggest fear, but now it was added to fears for the little ones to come and Tony tried to reassure him as soon as he saw sign of worries. And Jack was now drawing the Black Pearl.

"How's Barbossa?" Jack tensed a little, stopping his humming and his finger stopped for a moment, just as he was drawing the sails."Jack?"

"Just one baby?" So they were ignoring the whole Barbossa issue for now.

"No, triplets actually." Tony looked down to see a little smile on the pirate’s lips and he was now drawing a mermaid.

"I'm pretty sure I will never qualify as a godfather, but maybe I could qualify as a part time uncle?" 

"Of course Sparrow. You are always welcome and I'm sure you wouldn't want to enter the godfather fight." Bruce piped from under his book and Tony simply smiled,nodding. The genius knew Bruce liked Jack, in some weird way at the very least he had never seen him as atreath or someone to kill, so that was good. But the way he agreed to fast to Jack Sparrow being an official uncle of the triplets was kind of sweet and showed the doctor knew Jack was an important part of the genius life. 

"Can I name one of them?" Tony chuckled softly; give the pirate a little leverage and he would try to get as much as he could. 

"Your are allowed to make suggestion, but we've already decided that each of us would name one. Apparently Loki and Bruce already chose theirs, even if they won't tell me!" Bruce simply snorted in answer, shaking his head at his husband stubbornness.

"It’s a surprise dear. Let it go." 

"I hate surprises. Just tell me." 

"Nope. Surprise." Tony was about to answer, but hestopped, feeling the pirate write on his belly and concentrated on the feeling with a frown. The pirate had a weird look on his face as he wrote the name over and over again on the genius belly, finally looking up to meet the genius eyes.

"Jack?" The pirate went back to drawing, now he was making a whole fleet of ships.

"It’s my real name, well my first name. It was chosen by my mother and ignored by my father. You’re the first person I've told it to since...she became a shrunken head." Bruce's head snapped up at the mention of the shrunkenhead; a clear expression of what the hell all over his face,but Tony ignored him, caressing the pirate’s back softly.

"Well now I don't have any other choice but to name my kid..."The genius looked at Bruce with a cocky smile."Well it’s a surprise isn't it?"

Bruce gave the genius a little glare while Jack giggled happily, his familiar smile appearing on his lips. The pirate finger was hovering over his belly, clearly thinking about what to draw next."Draw Barbossa." 

"Your not gonna let it go are you, mate?" Tony shook his head and waited. Finally the finger came down and started drawing familiar features."We had a fight again and he told me to go see my lady friend to moan and bitch."

"I'm the lady friend?" Tony asked with raised eyebrows and was rewarded with a pointed look to his belly."Whatever, do go on."

"We've been fighting this fight over almost five years now and I feel...like we are stuck in the same spot we were when this all started. Barbossa is probably feeling the same way, but with the added bonus of still not trusting that I won't leave him for the next skirt that cross my path...such an idiot."

"Jack babe, you are amazing with words, you really are, but did you tell all this to the one person who should be hearing them?" The pirate snorted a little shaking his head as he drew his parted beard. 

"You know he runs away every time I try to speak about...feelings." There was so much disgust in the pirate voice that Tony just had to laugh.

"I had trouble speaking about feelings to and that man spying on us behind his book, yeah love I notice that you haven't turned any page since we started talking, is even worst then me. I'm not even going to talk about Loki and his feelings issues, because that would take the whole day. My point being that I didn't use the love word with Loki before I was pretty sure I was going to die and Bruce stillstruggles with it."

"Love you dear!" 

"Stop proving me wrong!" Bruce simply shrugged as Tony stuck his tongue at him, making the pirate smile."My point is, if Barbossa wants to run, tie him up and force him to listen. You two are ridiculously made for each other...I seriously cannot imagine you with anyone else, you would literally drive them crazy."

"Barbossa say's it just the way I was made and that it’s adorable to watch." Jack mumbled as he drew his monkey counterpart on his partner shoulder...way smaller than he should be, the hate was still there between those two. 

"See that's what I mean, he's crazy and so are you...about each other." Jack looked up with raised eyebrows at the pause in the sentence, but chose not to comment on it. "Just make him listen. You both deserve a healthier relationship...or at least a little, very little less crazy."

"I could strand him on an island until he listens to me." The pirate was clearly already planning, not necessarily the best plan, but well wouldn't be one of the genius bestfriends if he was completely sane."I'm pretty sure I could have him in a jail cell for a bit if I get him arrested, then he would listen."

"Ooookay try a little simpler." At the frown on the pirate face as he finished his drawing, Tony simply sighed. Nothing would ever be simple when it came to Jack and Barbossa."Or not. Just do whatever you want, but please, please talk to each other, this is ridiculous."

"Can I offer him an uncle title to sweeten the deal?" Tony looked down startled and heard the grown coming from behind the book just before he started laughing.

"Of course!" Jack smiled up at him winking at him as Bruce grown a little louder."Want to see the kids room?"

In one graceful move and a little flourish Jack was on his feet, as was now Tony with an arm around the pirate and they were walking down the corridor before the genius knew what had happened. He really loved his best friend and couldn't wait to see Loki's face when he was going to announce to him that Barbossa and Jack were official uncles...and probably future babysitters.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-25 weeks-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

"I want mint chocolate ice cream!" Bruce and Loki looked at him with blurry eyes.

"Darling its two o'clock in the morning." Bruce simply sighed, burying his face in the genius’s neck letting the God deal with their weird pregnant husband."And Clint bought you two boxes of mint chocolate ice cream two days ago."

"Already finish it." Bruce chuckled against the genius neck his arm resting over the smaller man waist shaking a little. Loki was staring at him with round eyes silently judging him and finally sighed, holding out his hand where a small bowl of his favorite ice cream appeared. With a happy little squeak Tony installed himself against Loki's chest, letting Bruce rearrange himself so he was wrapped around his legs and let the God spoon feed him humming happily at the taste."You know Clint said I might have craving for weird food, but that's just ridiculous. I crave the stuff all day."

"Just eat your ice cream and go back to sleep dear, you need to sleep more." Bruce mumbled from his spot. Loki gave the genius the cup of ice cream to hold so he could use his other hand to caress the doctor’s unruly curls. If the Bruce could have purred Tony was pretty sure he would have been doing it right now. 

"Do you think it’s a sign that I only crave green food?" Loki snorted with laughter as the doctor looked up, glaring at him.

"Just eat your ice cream and shut up...dear." Loki and Tony laugh silently, loving how grumpy Bruce could get when his sleep was interrupted.

"Yes love." Tony replied as Bruce mumbled something that sounded like whatever and fell back to sleep as Loki caressed his hair. 

Tony woke them up for the same exact reason for the next four nights, until Bruce installed a freezer next to the bed and filled it with mint chocolate ice cream. It took an entire week after that before Tony woke up again and turned to Loki poking him in the ribs.

"I want blueberry frozen yogurt and fries." The grunt of pain from Bruce was worth it when Loki made both appeared with a laugh.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-27 weeks-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Loki had just walked out of the room, probably to start their breakfast, with a lot of meat now that Tony tolerated the smell better and Bruce turned his attention on the small genius. Tony was still asleep having spent another night walking around the Tower until he was ready to fall asleep and pushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. It still worried the doctor, the idea to give his DNA to such small beings, but he knew that with Tony's DNA in the mix, those little one couldn't be anything more than perfect. 

He had voiced his worries that one of them or all of them would get Hulk DNA in the mix, seeing as Loki magic was at play here. But Tony had shrugged it off like it was nothing, pointing out his own weird eyes, Loki's blue form and Bruce’s own green skin.

"Even if they are love, all three of us have a little something special. Its not like it will change anything for me, Loki or you, were still going to love them as they are. Plus a little Hulk would be so cute. I could just see little green baby smashing his toys...so cute!" Loki had simply nodded laughing and Bruce...Bruce had felt a little lighter. With anyone else, he would have feared his children’s difference, but with Tony and Loki at his side, he was ready to welcome it. Their children would be amazing and he had to admit, if only to himself that a little Hulk would indeed be quite adorable. 

Tony stirred against his side and Bruce caressed the genius’s face until whiskey brown eyes looked at him a little crinkled at the side in happiness. The doctor had to lean down capturing this amazing man mouth with his pushing for entrance and turning possessive as he was allowed in. Tony hummed happily as Bruce loamed over him claiming him with a ferocious kiss. When he pulled back with a bite on the genius’s neck, making the smaller man squirmed under him, the doctor smiled like the predator he was. 

"Morning dear." He rumbled as he licked the scientist neck, loving the way Tony squirmed under him.

"Morning love...very good morning indeed." Bruce simply hummed happily watching as the bite marked slowly disappeared smiling at the though of having to place another one there soon to restate his claim. 

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-29 weeks-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Loki walked in on Anthony sitting on their bed watching the news with headphone over his belly. Anthony was barely paying any attention to the screen his whole attention on the ipod in his hand, a frown on his face.

"Darling what are you doing?" Loki walked closer letting himself fall next to the genius, jolting him so he was leaning against the God and he could place an arm around his mate pulling him closer.

"Making the babies listen to good music, I read something about it and I want our babies to know what good music is." Looking at the ipod screen Loki was almost afraid to see Black Sabbath, but only saw the drawing of what looked like a yellow submarine. Anthony caught his look and frown at him."I'm not letting them listen to BlackSabbath...until their old enough to sing along." 

"So what are you making them listen to?" Without a word Anthony reached to his other side and pulled another pair of headphone and plugged it on giving the trickster one and placing the other in his hear. His mate rested his head on his shoulder and they spent the next hours in silence, listening to music. It was the longest time Loki had ever seen the small genius so calm and soon they were lying next to each other with Anthony's head resting on the trickster shoulder. Banner found them like this and simply snuggled on the other side of the God sighing happily.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-33 weeks-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

His belly was so big Tony felt like he was walking like a penguin wobbling around. He was starting to reconsider letting Loki carrying him everywhere when he spotted an interesting sight. Pepper in a truly amazing little black dress, red high heels and a pearl necklace Tony was pretty sure he had given to her. But what caught his attention was the subtle, but very sexy make up and the hint of perfume he could smell from a distance. There was also the little fact that the hells were in her hands and that she was clearly trying to sneak out of the Tower at....Oh hello two in the mornings. 

"Pepper Potts you little minx!" The red haired woman froze turning around to glare at Tony. The genius just smiled at her with a cocky little smile.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She hissed in a whispered voice.

"Can't babies having a kicking match!" She shushed him, but moved to his side placing a hand over his belly and smiled as her hand was kicked away."Shouldn’t you be...Oh I don't know home?" 

"If you must know I had a date and stuff...I'm going home now." Tony was gaping at his CEO, looking at her with mischief, Loki would have been proud of him.

"Dessert took longer then you though?" Pepper slapped him on the shoulder, much more lightly then she would have if he wasn't pregnant. "Hey don't hit the pregnant man because you got caught."

"Shut up it was only our second date." At the raised of Tony eyebrows she groaned pinching the bridge of her nose with a sound of pain."Please don't make a big deal out of it."

"My little Pepper found a new prince charming! Aww so cute!" She was now clearly trying to glare a hole through his head and Tony back away fearing for his life."I'm sorry, sorry. I just hope he knows how lucky he his to have you and that your happy." 

Her face softened and she gave him a quick hug careful not to crush his belly."I am, I really am and he knows." 

With a kiss to his cheek she wished him a goodnight and walked to the elevator, until something else occurred to the genius and he smiled."So Agent and you?"

Pepper stayed silent, until the door to the elevator opened before her and she walk inside waiting for the door to started closing before she gave the genius a little smile of her own."No Kong and I actually."

"What!" The doors closed on a gaping genius and a giggling CEO.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-35 weeks-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Natasha walked in doing a beeline to Tony and placed her hands on his belly smiling as she felt the babies moveunder her hand in a way she would never have done years ago. Nodding once, she took her hands away and walked out with a little smile on her lips. No one said anything. No one dared asked what had just happened and no one mentioned her action ever again.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-37 weeks-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Clint had just returned from a mission. It was around four in the morning and he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. The lack of sleep was getting to him, but every time he tried to go to sleep every little sound woke him, feeling like he was under attack in his own home. He didn't know when the tower had became his home, but the fact that he couldn't find a way to relax in it, was infuriating to him. Natasha had fallen asleep as soon as her head had touched the pillow, like nothing was wrong and he resented her a little for it. But well, gluing your wife’s hair to her pillow just wasn't a good idea, sleepdeprivation or not. Plus she would probably kill him...well most likely torture him in a fun and creative way...he would choose death over torture at the hand of the red haired agent any day. 

He hadn't seen Stark yet and had debated waking the genius up after he hadn't found him in his lab, but had also voted against that idea. With the pregnancy this far along Loki and Bruce had turned from super mother hen, to Godzilla monster size hen of doom. Loki would carry Tony up and down the stairs like he though the genius couldn't take the stairs without falling down...well to befair knowing Tony it was a fair fear. Bruce watched everything Tony put into his mouth like a hawk, everything was measured, everything was examined and everything needed to be approved. But true to his world Tony hadn't had any coffee or anything the doctor had banned from his diet, so Clint had to give some props for that. Then there was the gorilla man; Kong had all of the archer’s respect for being able to sneak up on him AND Natasha more than once. Kong was the silent shadow always around Stark, ready to jump on anything or anyone that even looked remotely threatening, with his daggers out and at the ready. The trio was a nightmare and so Clint decided to save his own life and stayed as far away as he could from the genius and his precious sleep. Still it was boring when no one was awake in the tower and the archer just wished he could go to sleep. Sitting on one of the stool around the kitchen island, Clint was spinning himself in circle when he heard the sound he recognize as a mug hitting the marble counter top. Hewas spending way too much time with Tony if could recognize that sound. Swirling around he decided that his brain was playing tricks on him.

There on the other side of the counter was a gorgeous curly black haired woman, with huge whiskey brown eyes and plush pink lips. She was leaning on the counter, her arms folded in front of her, showing of her impressive cleavage, almost bursting out of her black tank top. She passed a well manicured hand through her hair pulling itfarther away from her eyes, showing off long black eyelashes that fanned over her cheeks every time she blinked. Her skin was a golden brown, perfectly tanned, her arms well muscle and toned, with a long neck that was just asking to be caressed. She looked at him and a soft smiled curled her lips as their eyes meet...oh yeah he was dreaming this gorgeous creature, because there was no way this creature of dreams was real. 

"Can't sleep Barton?" Her voice was like a sensual purr and all Clint could do was nod, not able to find his voice. With a move that should not have been allowed at this hour of the night, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed the mug in front of her sipping at it with a happy little moan. The archer eyes followed as a teasing little drop of what smelled like jasmine tea slipped down at the corner of her mouth. He watched as the little drop of lucky liquid, rolled down her throat and disappeareddown her cleavage to territories unseen. Okay this was the best dream Clint had ever had in a long time. He loved his wife, he really, really did, but there was nothing wrong with a little fantasy. Placing the mug back down she meet his eyes licking at her plush pink lips and Clint felt himself twitch in interest down in his, oh so very tightpants."I couldn't sleep either. Want to do something else to pass the time?"

If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up, as the goddess leaned forward, eyeing him with her gorgeous eyes full of silent question and Clint nodded happily. It was a fantasy after all, a simple dream, he could have this,he could have this gorgeous creature...right?

"Good how about we move this to the living room then?" Clint jumped over the counter and landed in front of the fantasy ready to tear at her too tight tank top...only to find a belly. A very swollen belly, like a pregnancy belly....like.

"STARK!" The woman looked at him with one of her beautiful arched eyebrow lifting in the air and her mouth turned into a sensual little pout. She crossed her arms and looked at him with a teasing little smile playing on her lips.

"Clinty sweetie, who did you think it was?" She purred with her sensual voice leaning a little toward him and Clint jumped back away from...oh my god this was Tony."Barton? You all right?"

"Oh my god I just fantasize about ripping your clothes off!!" Clint was jumping around, waving his hands infront of him, pointing at Tony as he stood in front of him, in all his womanly glory staring at him like the archer was an idiot with one hand on her..his...her hips."Why are you this gorgeous! NO! Why are you a woman!" 

"Clinty the birth date is soon, I had to let Loki change me. How the hell did you think I was going to give birth?" Clint was just shaking his head trying to look anywhere but at the fantasy standing in front of him...damn even her legs seemed to go on forever, why was she wearingshorts?... Life was so unfair."Sweety you alright?" 

And her voice, her sensual purring voice, what kind ofhuman being even had that voice? He knew in a kind of heterosexual way that Tony was charming as a man, but damn as he woman he was a damn femme fatal. Even pregnant she looked like she could be modeling for Victoria Secret with her curves and...oh my god there was the cleavage again!

"That doesn't tell me why you look like a fantasy come true!" The archer yelled trying to look away, but still needed to look when Tony moved toward him laughing, even the way she moved should be illegal."Please don't do that!"

"Do what Clinty?" She purred and yeah the arched that Tony was now doing that on purpose.

"Talk! Move! I don't know just stop!" Tony laughed again and it sounded like the purest sound Clint had ever heard...damn what was wrong with him."Just stop! Please."

"Tony dear are you alright?" Clint jumped back at the sound of Bruce entering the kitchen and watched as Tony walked...seriously how did she not moved like that on purpose...to Bruce leaning against him. The weirdest part was that with his sleepy teacher looks and Tony’s new bombshell appearance they looked really, really good together and he didn't even want to imagine the three of them together. He would never say it out loud but he could understand, now after sometime had pass, that Loki was good looking. "I thought you were just going to get some tea to help you sleep."

"Yeah but I saw Clinty and I took pity on him and then he started to fantasize about me, about ripping my tank topoff or something and well that is to fun to pass." Bruce turned Tony in his arms a little so she wouldn't see his face, but Clint saw it and ran. He ran as fast and as far as he could crashing into his room and climbed into his closest and into the small hiding spot he had made for himself there. He was never ever going to get out of there as long as Bruce was alive he would never leave this spot. Bruce was going to kill him.

He woke up the next morning, feeling cramped and every single muscle crying in pain to see Natasha staring up at him with a frown."Why did you sleep in that mouse hole?"

"Did you see Tony?" Natashe simply nodded with s shrugged.

"Well I saw her and than I fantasized about her and then Bruce saw me and she told him...and I'm going to die!" Natasha was just staring at him and then something elseoccurred to the archer and he crawled back into his hidingspot with a squeak of terror. Natasha was a jealous woman and if Bruce wasn't going to kill him...she would.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-39 weeks-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

"I hate you all! Why does it hurt so much! WHY! I HATE YOU! You are never getting close to me again! NEVER EVER! OH MY GOD WHY! WHAT IS THAT! Why can they just get out! Get them out, get them out!....OH GOD THAT WAS A BAD ONE!...DRUGS! I said I wanted drugs! All the drugs you had! Why didn't I got the drugs!...You know what just for that next time you better put the baby in Bruce!...OUCH!...Okay why! ...OH MY GOD WHY! I am never doing this agains! NEVER!...GET THEM OUT!"


	7. Fatherly Hulk

Fatherly Hulk  
Chapter 07

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-First week-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

He pushed a strand of hair away from Tony's still sweaty forehead, looking on with relief as his husband - now once again in his male body – began getting his colorback. He was actually quite happy that Tony was back in his normal form; it had been quite painful for the doctor to stop himself from physically arming the leering archer, mostly because he would have had to explained himself to agent Romanov...or she would have help him. Bruce watched carefully as the genius’s body slowly regeneratedand repaired itself, paying attention to the skin being pulled back into muscle and the pale skin going back to its healthy tan color. It had been a long eighteen hour of screaming, yelling, pain - and on one occasion biting. Loki had been trying to hold the genius down on one very painful contraction and the small man had answer by taking the God’s hand and biting down on it drawing blood. The God had seemed quite shocked, but Bruce had been warning him not to get to close to an enrage Tony when he was in pain. The genius’s reaction to thosesituations was always violent and very messy. Well now at least the God knew better. 

He pulled back the covers over Tony’s small body, now that he had made sure his genius was fine and would be back to his old self soon. Leaning down to press a kiss to the genius’s forehead, Bruce moved to Loki's side as the God hovered over the babies sleeping curled up againsteach other. All of them boys, the little ones all looked healthy, if not for the only brown haired one that was quite smaller then his two brothers. The other two had dark hair and were sleeping on their sides sandwiching the smaller baby between them like they were trying to protect him. Loki wrapped himself around the doctor letting the smaller man support all his weight. Reaching up to caress the taller man’s cheek, Bruce hummed happily, not feeling up for words yet and apparently so was the trickster since he simply sighed happily at the small caress. The baby squished in the middle was wiggled a little, gargling happily and turned in a position that just could not be comfortable, but the little one did seemed more comfortable. Loki was chuckling softly and Bruce turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thats a Stark." Bruce looked at the sprawled baby and chuckled softly nodding. For all the times, Tony had fallen asleep in weird position and on uneven surfaces,this baby was definitely a Stark. 

Bruce and Loki spent the night watching over the babies, unmoving as time pass over them until Tony started stirring in the bed behind them and stumbled to their side, leaning on Bruce adding his weight to Loki's. Bruce simply rolled his eyes, letting the genius nuzzled his neck sleepily.

"That's a Stark." Tony pointed to the smaller baby in the middle nothing the way his face was squished against the dark haired baby to the left and his lower body was nowdraped over the dark haired baby on the right. Bruce simply hummed in agreement and Loki nodded his head in agreement."So that's the one him naming okay?" 

"Yes darling, whatever you say darling."

"Of course dear." They went back to staring at the babies marveling at the miracles of life that had given them those three little gifts. Bruce had spent some time examining each of the babies, making sure they were healthy and had been little surprise at how human they all look. With ashapshifter God and the Hulk as their fathers, Bruce had been expecting some surprise, but then again they had just taken their first breath and his life so far had proven that the weirdness never went away. 

Each taking a baby in their arms they moved to the baby room, Tony walking toward the castle crib with the small dark haired baby only to stop when the bed seemed to move away from him. The genius turned to Bruce with raised eyebrows and a smile appearing on his lips. Bruce and Loki watched as Tony started skipping after the castle crib that just keep on moving away until his steps took him to the wolf crib and the genius realized the bed wasn't moving away. Turning around, Tony looked from the small baby to the howling wolf at the end of the bed with a frown, and placed the little on in the crib. They all watched as the little wolf plushy actually moved and placed its head on the baby’s stomach."Okay who knew those could move?"

Loki shook his head and moved to the castle crib whichhad resume its place, lying his baby in it without problem and they watched as the little lion moved to stand watch over the baby. Curious, they all moved to the white bed as Bruce placed down his own little one down. The littlegodzilla plushy moved closer and the baby wrapped himself around it sighing happily. 

"Okay now I wanna know, because I'm not going to keep one calling them baby one, two and three..."Bruce stared at the genius, waiting for the truth."Okay! I was calling them Mini Banner, Mini Loki and Mini Awesome, sue me."

Looking at the baby in the DNA strand crib, Brucesmiled, caressing the dark haired baby sleeping inside."Newton. I choose the name to moment I saw the crib, its seemed fitting." 

Tony leaned against him and Loki gave a little nod of agreement."It’s the best name ever love. Little Newton Banner that's adorable actually, Name approved. Loki babe?"

"Merlin." Bruce and Tony stared at the God gaping at him. The trickster could not possibly want to name their son like a wizard from a fictional tale of magic andknight. But then again, looking at the crib, the name made sense. 

"Okay I have to ask because well your from another realm, so maybe the name doesn't have the same signification in Asgard, But why Merlin?" Tony asked before Bruce could. 

"It was the name of a famous asgardian magic user, he was a legend in Asgard until he disappeared. The tales of his adventure say that he was reborn on Midgard many years later, fell in love with a mortal and turned his back on his origins to stay with the man he loved."

"Was the mortal named Arthur Pendragon, by anychance." Bruce asked since Tony was to busy gaping at the god. Loki nodded looking a little confused."I'll have to give you something to read later dear, but as for myself I have no problem with the name, Tony?"

"Merlin Lafeyson it is...just read the book Brucy gives you later...because that's just freaky." Loki simply shrugged nodding. This would get interesting later, but for now the doctor and the God turned to the genius. Bruce getting a little worried at the mischievous look on Tony'sface.

"Genim Stark."

"Jack's real name is Genim?" Tony hummed happily nodding."I'm good dear?"

"Why was Merlin a big deal but Genim, a name I have never heard in any realm is acceptable?"

"Its Jack Sparrow’s real name."Bruce piped in.

"Oh very well then." Tony giggled softly as Loki shrugged the whole thing like it was nothing. Watching the babies sleeping peacefully with adorable – thoughslightly creepy plushies watching over them - Bruce placed an arm around Tony’s waist letting Loki lean against him of his other side. Merlin, Genim and Newton...their sons.

 

++(LO_TO_BR)++

 

Bruce was sitting in the peaceful room, Newton in his arms, rocking the baby in the rocking chair Loki had install for him watching over the crazy hair baby sleeping in his arms holding on to the little godzilla. Since the night the little ones had been given life, Bruce woke upevery night feeling the need to see the babies, always afraid that he had dreamed the whole thing. Every night he would wake up staring at the ceiling afraid to look at his side, afraid that there wouldn't be anyone next to him, that he would awake in a bed in another country. Afraid that he wouldn't feel the weight of his wedding band on his hands, that Tony wouldn’t be wrapped around him, that Loki wouldn't be holding his hand in his sleep...but most of all he was afraid that the door on the other side of their room wouldn't be there the nest morning. So as always he found himself in his rocking chair, in the middle of the night, one baby in his arms and looking over the others. 

It had taken some time before the doctor felt comfortable holding the small bodies, feeling like his hands were to big, to strong to hold such small bodies. But like everything else in his life that worried him, Tony had jumped over all his barriers and crushed them in one swoop. The genius had seen the doctor’s discomfort and had placed Genim - the smallest of the babies - in his arms with a bottle, ordering him to go sit on the couch and feed their child. Genim or Stiles, since Loki still thought the baby should a normal name which only resulted in Tony yelling in his lack of sleep that Stiles was an awesome name and now officially the baby second name; only had simply looked at him with his huge whiskey brown eyes and Bruce had melted under the adoring gaze. The genius had done the same for all the babies placing them in his arms with different task to perform, until it all became natural. 

So here he was rocking the small baby looking at the night sky moving over his head listening to the soft snore coming from Genim, the doctor loved the name and though Stiles was the stupid name, and Merlin’s soft sleepy breathing. The doctor looked to the door as it opened revealing a sleepy looking trickster stumbling in, holding three bottles. Without even looking Loki gave one to Bruce and moved to Merlin's crib looking up with a frown."When did this happen?"

"Two hours ago." Bruce followed Loki's gaze as Newton woke up, latching on to his bottle and humming softly. Merlin's crib was now on the ceiling, the baby still sleeping in like he wasn't upside down perfectly happy with the lion plushy looking down at the God with a shrug. Over the last week Merlin had had little spurs of magic, disappearing from his bed to appear in Tony's arms, his bottle doubling in size and now his crib seemed to be defying gravity. The doctor had been a little worried but Merlin was still sleeping happily and so he had simply grabbed Newton keeping an eye on Merlin. Bruce looked as Loki pulled the crib back down with his own magic,taking the little one in his arms and placing him on thedoctor’s lap. They were all getting quite good at feeding two babies at a time. Loki took Genim in his arms still looking a little sleepy feeding the small baby, finally realizing Bruce was there...even as he had just used him to propped Merlin for his feeding time.

"Banner? How long have you been here?" 

"What time is it now?" Loki frowned actually thinking about it.

"Its six in the morning."

"Oh so nine hours then." The trickster studied the doctor tilting his head to the side. They both stayed silent until the bottle were empty and placed the babies back in their cribs, not even blinking when Merlin's crib moved back to the ceiling. Moving to Bruce's side Loki took Newton from his arms swaying on his feet until those huge brown grey eyes closed humming an old sounding song. 

"Banner you need to sleep, this is getting ridiculous. What is bothering your mind?" 

"I can't seem to convince myself that all this is real, that everything around me is not an illusion. I feel like one day I'll wake up in a bed in another country without any of this. My life just as never worked that way...I have never had an happy ending." Loki placed Newton back in his crib and moved to the doctor pulling him to his feet and in his arms. 

"Love we travelled through dimensions to get Anthony back, we would to the same if anything ever happened to you. This is our happy beginning, not ending. Youdeserve every little thing you have. Me and Tony would do anything for you and you can never doubt that." Bruce pulled the God down crashing his lips against his. Loving the way Loki shivered against him melting into his embrace.

"Let’s go back to bed dear." Bruce smiled at the God glazed over look and pulled him out of the room and into theirs watching as Tony woke up looking at them walking in and took in the look on the doctor face with a seductive smile.

"Oh yeah I'm so...yeah!" Chuckling Bruce pulled Loki down straddling him and grabbed Tony yanking him in for a devouring kiss, keeping an eye on the clock. They had two hours before they needed to feed the babies again and Bruce intended to get as much as he could out of those precious hours to get all the reassurance he could from his two partners.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-1 month-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Not finding the babies in their room, Bruce walked around the Tower trying to figure out where they were. Passing Loki in the kitchen the doctor started to worry, pulling the trickster in his search. They had almost turned the Tower upside down when they both moved to the one place they really hope they wouldn't find them: Tony'sworkshlop. 

Going down the stairs two at the time they both walk in on one of the weirdest scenes they had ever walk-in too in all their time with the genius. The room was filled with the sound of soft lullaby music and classic music. In the middle of the room were three metal cribs all wielded to each other, that were rocked by Butterfinger while Dum-E rolled around making little worried sounds. There were holographic modules dancing over the cribs dancing around in blue light. 

Tony was at his table working quietly without any fuss, no dirt on his white tank top and was looking very peaceful.Very very calm, like he wasn't working on a new piece for his suit. The whole workshop was clean and sparkling, the music low in the background and the genius only had one cup of coffee next to him, instead of his usual fifteen littered all over the place. 

Slowly backing away not disturbing the genius, Loki and him went back up the stairs. Exchanging a look they both nodded to each other and moved to the living room both agreeing to ignore the weirdest thing they had ever seen the genius do...until life started to make sense again.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-7 months-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Bruce watched from his position on the floor as Newton dashed away from Merlin who had all his toys floating around him, avoiding the little lion jumping around the blue eyes dark haired baby. Newton was followed closely by his little Godzilla wobbling after him as Genim sat onBruce’s legs laughing at the whole thing while his wolflooked bored. How a little plushie could look bored, the doctor would never know but this one succeed. Tony walked in grabbing Newton as he passed him and plucked him on his shoulder like it was completely natural for him. Bruce had to say that of all of them Tony was the one the most at ease with the kids. He would just always know what to do or how to react like it was second nature to him. Just like now striding in the kitchen with Newton in his shoulder acting like a horse and grabbing fish shape cookies to give the little wild haired boy knowing the boy was hungry before he started fusing for food. 

Coming back in the living room Tony gave the doctor a bowl of cookies for Genim and moving to Merlin plucking Newton next to him letting them to share there own bigger bowl. Bruce watched as Tony sprawled himself on the floor smiling at the doctor."What's up love?"

"Mommy Tony."Bruce mumbled with a smile as Stiles giggled happily when the genius gaped at him. Merlin was now making the fish cookies swim into his mouth while he built his wooden cube castle under the careful watch of his lion. Newton had crawled to the genius, his cheeks full of cookies and was now sitting on Tony's back looking around happily.

"Daddy Brucy." Loki walked in while the two men were pulling faces at each other making the babies laugh. Merlin crawled over wrapping himself around the trickster leg stopping him on his tracks."And Daddy Loki is here!"

"What are you two doing?" Loki asked pulling Merlin up in his arms and placing then on his hips looking down at the two scientists with raised eyebrows and face that Merlin had started to imitate and was just the most adorable thing Bruce had ever seen...this week. Merlin was all scrunched up as he tried to copy the trickster’sface coaxing an adorable awed sound from the genius. 

"Being awesome as always...story time?" Elegantly sitting on the floor pulling a giggle out of the frowning baby in his arms Loki sat next to the genius kissing Newton on the forehead as soon as he was sitting on the floor. Bruce moved to the other side leaning against the god placingGenim more comfortably on his laps. The three little plushies moved to there respective babies as Loki made a book appear and started to read in his lovely voice, making all of the characters voice. 

Thirty minutes later Tony was asleep on the floor Newton sprawled on his back, Genim sleeping under his chin his hands grabbing the genius hair in his sleep and Merlin curled up over his shoulder his head pillowed on Newton's. Bruce was leaning on the God chest looking at the picture in front of him with a soft smile. The doctor would have taken a picture of the whole thing if he hadn't been so comfortable and if his phone wasn't already filled similar pictures. They both looked up as Kong walked in taking in the whole picture and chuckled taking a picture with his phone and sending it...probably to Pepper. How this gorilla man with his giant fingers could text on such a small phone was still a mystery to the biologist. Then the big man walked out leaving all of them to enjoy this little moment of peace, laughing as Genim kicked Tony in his sleep and Merlin sneezed blue sparks of magic. 

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-2 years-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Holding on his cup of coffee with both hands looking extremely tired as Bruce sitting in the kitchen counter looked on. Their three little devils were running circles around the genius yelling and screaming. The doctor caught Tony's look of despaired and shrugged it of.

"Terrible two’s dear, terrible two’s." Loki nodded catching Genim before he could fall to the ground as he tripped over his feet. Putting the small boy in his hip ignoring the still running in circle around Tony kids and gave Genim a glass of water to stop is blabbering.

"Terrible two’s darling, terrible two’s." Tony glared at them from over the rim of his coffee.

"I hate you so much."

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-5 years-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Bruce was sitting at the picnic table looking at all the kids running around the park enjoying the sun. Loki was lounging on the table his eyes closed as the sun played in his creamy white skin. Tony had gone to get some ice cream for the kids while they played in the modules. Looking over at Merlin building sand castle, Newton chasing after bugs to put them in his jar and Genim running around in the module jumping for the monkey bars. Genim was still quite small compared to his brothers, a little body of creamy skin, light brown hair and huge whiskey brown eyes, but had more energy in his small frame then his two brother’s combined. Merlin on the other hand was growing to become a serious little copy of Loki, with his blue frosty eyes, his dark hair dancing on his head and the same Asgardian pale skin. Newton on the other hand was a mix of Bruce wild hair, had started wearing an old pair of the doctor black glasses, looking like a mini professor. But then he would opened his mouth and start babbling entire science monologue in seconds just like Tony on a coffee high, he also had Tony's tan skin tones and manic gesturing. Taking his eyes away from the trio for a minutes Bruce looked over to see Tony walking over to them with three little cup of ice cream. Placing them on the picnic table, the genius looked over to the park with a frown.

"Love, where are the kids?" Startled Bruce looked over, Loki also springing up around looking quite worried. At the sound of shouting they all ran over to find an older boy being held up by a tree. Merlin had his arms crossed,his little face scrunched up in a mask of a pissed off Loki, his eyes glowing gold. Genim was in Newton’s arms sniffing loudly, curled up against his brother’s chest. 

But what really caught the doctor attention was the fact that Newton’s left side was completely green, his left eye glowing blood red, while his right side was completely blue filled with Jotun patterns and his right eye wasglowing a familiar green. His usual wild dark hair, stood even more crazily over his head and the whole thing was top of by the oversized dark glasses resting on his nose. What Bruce did notice was the fact that the little boy’sbody hadn't change in size or change at all except for the color of his skin and eyes. 

"Newton sweety you all right?" The little boy nodded,growling as he gave Genim to Loki when the God was close enough and started moving toward the boy now whimpering in fear. Tony pulled the boy back by the shoulder turning him around, before looking at Merlin with a frown.

"Merlin we don't ask trees to attack people just because were angry, get the boy down."

"So I can punch him." Newton growled startling everyone by talking with his own voice. So this wasn't a completeother personality, but just a physical transformation. 

"We don't punch people either Newton Banner!" The little boy pouted at his dad tone of voice crossing his little arms unhappily. 

"He pushed Stiles!" Newton pointed to the boy, using hisbrother’s nickname and pouting even more.

"And he was now scared for life, so you are not punching the little boy." 

"But Dad!" 

"No! Merlin don't you dare jinx that boy, I saw you!" Merlin held both of his hands up in surrender, moving to the doctor side with a pout as the tree released the shaking boy to his parents. Picking up Merlin, Bruce moved to thegenius’s side next to Loki holding a still sniffing Genim."Newton look at me."

"What?" Newton had crossed his arms looking down at his feet clearly not caring about his new skin color, whichbrought a whole new row a question.

"Newton, you know your skin changes color right?" Bruce asked softly. Newton looked up his face scrunched up in confusion, even Merlin and Genim were looking at the doctor at him like he was stupid. 

"Of course his skin changed Daddy. It always does when Newt gets mad." Genim pipped from his height in Loki'sarms. Merlin nodded firmly while all three men gaped at their sons.

"This happened before?" Tony asked watching as Newton skin turned back to its original color with a shrug. 

"Yes like four times." Merlin said now looking bored.Genim was nodding, now looking like he was back to his usual over energetic self bouncing in the trickster arms happily."Did you get us ice dream Dad?"

Nodding Tony pointed toward the picnic table and watched as Merlin, Newton and Genim ran to the tablesmiling at their ice cream. Tony moved to the doctor side pulling Loki with him as the God looked on with a frown.

"Dude we got a mini Hulk!"

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-7 years-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Bruce, Loki and Tony walked out from the elevator coming back from their date night to find Jack and Barbossa tied to each other in the middle of the living room with ropes and wires. Looking at the two pirates Bruce sigh pinching the bridge of nose, as Loki snorted and Tony smiled goofily.

"God I love our kids." Tony moved to the couch looking at their sons sleeping in a puppy pile still in their clothes, their face dirty from eating junk food and all of their facesmiling in their sleep. Pilling Newton and Merlin into the tricksters arms and taking Genim in his Tony moved to the stairs followed closely by Loki."Get the pirates love."

Watching his little family disappear up the stairs with adreamy smile on his face, Bruce moved to the tied up pirates pulling a scalpel out of pocket with a slow little whistle of joy, that seemed to freak the two men...but he didn't care, his life was perfect. They might need a new babysitter, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Well not really there is still one short story for each of the babies about there family life and how they met there significant others.....but for the rest it is done and it was a blast to write this story and read all your comments!
> 
> Thanks to all the wonderful beta who helped make this possible and all the people who followed from the very beginning <3
> 
> Comments are as always love and answered to!


End file.
